Trouble at School
by everclueless
Summary: At school there's large trouble. Raven knocks a teacher out, Robin gets extremely jealous, Starfire keeps so many secrets she almost explodes! Raven finds her Mr Right! Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over a girl and the well known goth has to wear a tutu!
1. Dude, I can't believe we have to do this

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I want good hard concrit people!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. Though I do own Prue, Sapphire and everyone else in the Enwalls Senior School.  
  
Chapter 1: Dude, I can't believe we have to do this!  
  
In the T tower, the teen titans were getting ready for school. Yes, that's right. School.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The police had called the teen titans and had asked them to come immediately.  
  
When there, the titans were surprised to see the education minister.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a confused Robin.  
  
"Well, I've called you all here to tell you something" said the education minister "You see, you teen titans need to go to school"  
  
tumbleweed rolls past and crickets chirp  
  
"Um...are you kidding?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Sorry but no" spoke the Ed minister  
  
"But we 'kick butt' of villains, do we not?" asked Starfire  
  
"I know you are super heroes. However, it is the law that every child and teen must go to school" replied the minister.  
  
"But aren't parents or guardians supposed to enroll us in school. We have no parents" stated Raven.  
  
"That's why I've enrolled you in a school. The Enwalls Senior School. I have also told them which subjects each of you will attend to. You will receive them tomorrow and on Monday you will go to Enwalls."  
  
"Okay Dude, I just have one itsy bitsy problem with that, DO YOU REALLY THINK I, THE GREAT BEAST BOY, WILL GO TO A BLANKETY SCHOOL!?!"  
  
"Yes" spoke the minister.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Guys are you ready yet?" called Robin collecting his bag which contained various books, his timetable and his lunch. Robin was wearing a black t- shirt and jeans.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready" said Cy, entering and picking up his bag.  
  
"Dude, I can't believe we have to do this. It's so unfair!" said Beast Boy. Beast Boy wasn't keen on school at all. In his mind he was thinking: 'Oh no! School means boredom! Detention! No Video Games! Aaaaaahhhhh!!!'  
  
"Man, how long does it take for those girls to get in nice clothes?" asked an agitated Robin  
  
"You told them that! It will be three centuries before they're ready!" said Cyborg.  
  
A minute later, Cyborg was knocked in the head with a book. They turned around to see an angry Raven and a very excited, bubbly Starfire picking up their bags. Raven was wearing jeans and a black, sequin halter top. Starfire was wearing a cute pink t-shirt with no sleeves, just ultra thin straps which showed her belly and a frilly pink mini skirt. Raven had black eye shadow and black eye liner and black lipstick. Because her skin was so pale, she looked more like a vampire than a human being. Starfire had pink lip gloss on. Raven's hair was out. Starfire's hair was out but every few locks there was a pretty little braid. Raven was wearing high heels, the ones that are in action movies that really hurt. Starfire had pink kitten heels. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't help gaping in absolute awe. It took a few minutes before they could talk.  
  
"Uh...hi...uh...why did you hit my head with a book?" stammered Cyborg  
  
"Couldn't see anything harder" replied Raven  
  
"Friends! Let's start going to school. I do not want to be late on the first day!" spoke Starfire. She had no knowledge of what Earth schools were like so she wanted to find out fast.  
  
The titans walked out the door. Starfire very happy. Cyborg grinning. He wanted to see the girls. Robin was not quite sure whether he liked this or not. Raven was her usual silent, monotone self. But Beast Boy kept muttering "Dude, I don't wanna go to any boring school!"  
  
End of chapter. 


	2. Excuse meDid I hear that right?

Chapter 2: Excuse me...Did I hear that right?  
  
On the way to school, the teen titans were discussing things like what their schedules were. This led to a shocking (but hilarious) discovery.  
  
"Friends, what are your subjects for this Earth school?" asked Starfire  
  
"Well, we guys all have Creative Writing, Math and English. Then after recess we have P.E then Art then History and after lunch we have Cooking, Self Defense then Biology. What about you girls?" Answered Cyborg.  
  
"Raven and I have a few things different in our 'schedules' but anyway, my subjects are English, Math and Creative Writing. Then after recess I have P.E then Art then Cooking. After lunch, I have Drama then Dance and then Biology." Replied Starfire.  
  
"Well, what's Raven's schedule" asked Robin  
  
In her usual monotone voice, Raven said "I have Math, Creative Writing and then English. After recess P.E then Art then Cooking. After lunch I have Drama then Dance and then......."  
  
Starfire put her hands over her mouth, struggling not to laugh. Raven looked down in anger of the subject the Ed minister had chosen and she was very embarrassed.  
  
"What's the subject Raven?" asked Beast Boy  
  
"..."  
  
Starfire was about to burst into laughter.  
  
"What's the subject Raven?" asked Cyborg  
  
"..."  
  
Starfire couldn't help it. She collapsed in fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny Starfire?" asked Robin  
  
"Raven has to do...Ballet!!!" Burst Starfire.  
  
"Excuse me...Did I hear that right?"  
  
"Raven has to do..."  
  
"...Ballet!?!"  
  
A picture of Raven in a pink frilly tutu popped into the boys' minds. They collapsed in a heap laughing like crazy.  
  
A lamp post went flying and hit the boys' heads.  
  
Many screams of pain  
  
"If I ever see the Education Minister again, I'LL RING HIS NECK AND KNOCK HIM DEAD!!!!!" screamed Raven.  
  
Seeing she was absolutely furious and was in the mood to kill, Starfire and the guys shut up and dropped the subject. They turned a corner and came to face a big white school with a double door. There was a canteen and a huge playground outside around the back of the school. There were some pretty flower gardens out front.  
  
"Oh no! Just my luck. The school we have to go to has to be bright and have flowers. Great!" she said sarcastically.  
  
There were so many teenagers around; Robin was shocked there was no graffiti.  
  
A loud Bell rang. Brrrrrriiiiiiiiing.  
  
"Eeek!" shrieked Starfire. She had never heard a School Bell before.  
  
"Don't worry Star. That's just a bell that tells everyone it's class time. You will probably hear it again at the end of lunch and recess" explained Robin.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Starfire as she watched students walk inside the school.  
  
"C'mon. We'd all better get inside. We don't wanna get a detention on our first day, now do we?" said Cyborg.  
  
The teen titans rushed over to Enwalls Senior School and went inside wondering what their first day of school would be like.  
  
Author's Note: Please Rate and Review. Romance starts next chapter. Sorry about these two chapters being so short. I'll write a really, really long one soon O.K. Cookies and ice cream for all. 


	3. Start of the first Day!

Author's Note: Thankx for the great reviews. Special Thankx to Starxfire and VashThe Stampede7123 for reviewing chapter 1! ( Coupling up are StarRob BB? and RavMr Right (Mr Right and ? are my characters. Not showing full names or real names here. That would ruin some future chapters!)  
  
Chapter 3: First Day!  
  
"Why hello! The education minister told me all about you teen titans coming to this school! It's very exciting to meet you all! I'm Miss Marie. You may sit at any of the spare desks. Two per desk." Miss Marie greeted them.  
  
Robin Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled. Miss Marie seemed to be a very kind teacher. This meant they would be able to slack off in her classes. Miss Marie was quite pretty. She had shoulder high blonde hair and deep blue eyes which sparkled with excitement. She wore a sleeveless black top and a denim skirt. She wore very high heels and had quarter moon earrings. Miss Marie had a pink fluffy rabbit in her desk. Proof she would allow them to slack off was that students had their feet on desks, were chewing bubblegum and were listening to music through their walkmans.  
  
However, when Raven saw Miss Marie, a frown came on Raven's face. She was thinking 'Oh no! Bright room, excessively happy teacher and a pink rabbit toy! Her classes are going to be the worst classes ever. I hope she only teaches one lesson'. But unfortunately for Raven, she was wrong.  
  
Robin rushed instantly over to the desk Starfire had perched herself on. He didn't want anyone sitting next to her but him.  
  
"Ah, Richard I'm glad you are so eager to sit with the female specimen." Said Miss Marie.  
  
Robin or 'Richard' had turned a bright beetroot colour. A few giggles were heard. He wished he had his mask on his beautiful blue eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat together, seeing as they were best friends. Raven had to sit next to a complete stranger. She was not happy about this.  
  
"Ah, Raven. Seems you need to sit next to another student. Please go sit at the desk at the far back." Asked Miss Marie.  
  
Raven reluctantly sat at the back desk. Then realised she may actually enjoy sitting next to this person. The person she had to sit next to had dark blue hair and sapphire coloured eyes. He had a grey tattoo that was an upside down crown under his right eye. He was wearing loose black pants and a loose black t- shirt and a black jumper. He was reading the book 'The Apocalypses Curse', a long, scary book Raven finished a few days ago. It was so scary it would make Beast Boy spew and Cyborg faint! The boy looked slightly older then Raven. He didn't even notice she was there. "Anyway, class, meet Richard, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg your new class mates." Miss Marie said.  
  
Students murmured things like "cool, they're the teen titans" and "Wow! I am dreaming".  
  
"Teen titans and other new students, as I said before, I am Miss Marie. Every morning you will come here first thing because this is your main classroom. I teach Math and English for all and dance for the girls."  
  
'NOOOOOO!!!!' Raven screamed in her head 'She teaches three subjects!?! Oh great!'  
  
"Creative Writing in the classroom down the corridor with a red door and a picture of a pencil is on it. P.E is in the oval. For Art you go outside this room follow the corridor, turn left follow the corridor turn right and at the end f that corridor is a blue door with a picture of a paintbrush on it. Boys, history is easy to find. It's near the library. Cooking class is the same as Art except turn right at first corner and left at next. Drama is held in the Hall because it has a stage. Dance is at the other end of this corridor. Biology is in a shed/conservatory that is in the far corner of the oval and Ballet is in the same place as Dance classes. That's all you need to know right now about the other classes. Now, those who have Creative Writing should best be going there now"  
  
Miss Marie took a deep breath and sipped her cup of cocoa.  
  
It was unbelievable how she could say all that in one breath without speaking to fast. It was even more unbelievable how similar she was to Starfire.  
  
All boys got up and left for Creative Writing.  
  
Not much happened at English. All they had to do was a comprehension. Starfire wasn't sure whether this was fun or not. Raven fell asleep from boredom.  
  
At Creative Writing however, was very interesting. Their teacher was Ms Stevenson.  
  
"Good morning class. I am your teacher, Ms Stevenson."  
  
Ms Stevenson looked a bit like Raven. She wore black high heel boots, black top and black jeans. She had straight black hair that went down to her waist. She was kind but firm and a 'bit' strict. She had black eyes too.  
  
"Now, as it is first day of term, today you will be writing poems. It can be any type and about anything, though NO ACROSTICS ALLOWED!!! Acrostics require no to very little, work. Get out you writing books and start writing now. New students, I want you to know I do not tolerate tardiness or slacking off. Do either or both three times or more in a year then you will be strictly disciplined and receive a detention. Is that clear?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Though you are allowed to talk quietly to you fellow classmates if and only if you have finished your work."  
  
Everyone nodded and started their poems. Beast Boy made his on what it feels like to fly. Cyborg did a haiku on nature. Robin wrote a poem which was about never giving up and you will succeed.  
  
"Tut, tut! You may be teen titans but you three have no skill at writing poetry whatsoever. You have a lot to learn. But you did what I asked so you may talk to others in the class" said Ms Stevenson.  
  
They talked to some other boys who had finished and quickly made friends with them.  
  
"Hi, my name's Jake. Don't worry about Ms Stevenson. She says that ¾ of the grade has no talent." Whispered Jake "This here is Mick and the guys behind us are Tom and Tim."  
  
"Dude, nice name. I'm Beast Boy and this is Cyborg and this is Robin."  
  
"You don't need to tell us. It's obvious to tell who you guys are. Everyone knows the teen titans"  
  
"Really? Everyone?" asked Cyborg  
  
"Yes and everyone is a fan of all of you except most here likes one of you teen titans in particular. Well, that is, all except one person. That person doesn't really care about any of you. But then again, he has powers of his own. He doesn't need anyone"  
  
"Who?" asked Cy, BB and Robin in unison.  
  
Jake nodded towards someone who looked vaguely familiar. Then Robin recognised him.  
  
"Isn't that the guy Raven has to sit with?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're right"  
  
"D'ya know what powers he has?" asked Beast Boy  
  
"I only know he has powers because I read his report. I think he can move objects with his mind and levitate objects and I think he can fly" said Mick  
  
"Wicked" said Beast Boy.  
  
"Class is over! Go to your next class!" boomed Ms Stevenson.  
  
The girls and boys switched over. Raven actually enjoyed Creative Writing.  
  
At Math, the class had to split into five groups of six people and work on a number of problems. Obviously, the five titans went into a group. But they needed one more person.  
  
"Let's invite Jake, Mick, Tim or Tom" said Beast Boy  
  
"No. There are already more then enough mindless idiots here." Said Raven  
  
"Hey!" the boys said in unison.  
  
"Friend Raven, let us invite Prue!" exclaimed Starfire, joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll get her." Raven agreed.  
  
"Um...Starfire, who's Prue?" asked Robin  
  
"Oh, she's most wonderful, Richard! Raven and I met her during Creative Writing. I'm sure you will like her. She has an ... interesting personality." Answered Starfire.  
  
Raven brought this 'Prue' over. She had hip high blonde hair and deep blue eyes that contained great happiness. She was wearing a short purple t-shirt with a big pink heart on it which showed her belly. She also wore a short, white mini skirt. For shoes, she had purple high heels which didn't have too high a heel. Prue was daintily skinny and had lily white skin.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Prue, nice to meet ya!" 


	4. Prue

Author's note: Thankx for the comments and ideas, reviewers! Sorry it took so long to write this!  
  
Chapter 4: Prue  
  
  
  
"Hiya, I'm Prue, nice to meet ya!" said Prue  
  
"It's nice to meet you to, Prue" said Robin, not really caring.  
  
"Yeah, it's great" said Beast Boy, hearts appear in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah" Cyborg also had hearts in his eyes.  
  
Seeing BB and Cy's expressions, Raven rolled her eyes. Robin sighed. Starfire smiled. Prue just giggled happily turning slightly pink.  
  
"It's great to meet the rest of you titans! Raven and Starfire told me about how much fun you were. Starfire saying you were fun. Raven saying the opposite." Said Prue.  
  
"Starfire, you told me she had an interesting personality. What did you mean?" Robin asked. As far as he could see, Prue was just a pretty face.  
  
"Well, Prue dresses on how she feels. When she's angry she wears red and yellow, the colours of fire. When sad she wears black and happy she wears purple!"  
  
"Dude, Why Purple?" asked Beast Boy  
  
"Cause it's my favourite colour!" sang Prue.  
  
"Also Prue has a power." Said Star.  
  
"What's that" asked the boys.  
  
"She has the power to heal wounds and fly. Doesn't hurt villains, but is very helpful." Raven said.  
  
"Thankx, Raven. But that's not true. My powers are useless. Not Helpful." Prue sighed. It was very obvious she wasn't proud. "Everyone here's always called me a freak because of my powers. Only a few people think you guys are freaks because you can fight crime and save the day. I can't." Prue looked like she was about to cry. Raven lightly patted her back. "Sorry" said Prue "I have a few...issues."  
  
"Oh! I'm...Sorry!" said Beast Boy and Cyborg in unison. They shot each other with angry and possessive glares.  
  
"Now, let's start the problems. I want us to finish first!" said Prue. It was amazing how she could go from a depressed mood to a happy, bouncy, excited mood.  
  
During the time they spent doing the Math lesson, Raven noticed how Cyborg and Beast Boy kept looking Prue up and down, checking her out. Raven gave them her deadliest glare. She was disgusted how they judged a girl on her. She also was afraid Prue would notice and leave. Next, she was disgusted by Prue. Prue noticed and just blushed. She actually enjoyed them looking at her.  
  
"We've finished miss, we've finished miss!" sang out Prue.  
  
"Good job!" said Miss Marie.  
  
"It's recess so bye Star, Raven!" sang Prue.  
  
"Bye!" said Starfire  
  
  
  
When the teen titans walked outside, everyone stared at them. It was obvious that most were their crazy fans and the rest thought them freaks. Prue, Jake, Tim, Tom and Mick were sitting in the shade of a tree that had flowers in full bloom. They signaled them to come and site with them. The teen titans sat down with them. Robin brought out a normal sandwich. Starfire brought out a mustard sandwich. Raven didn't take anything out of her lunch box. Beast Boy and Cyborg brought out these disgusting sandwiches with who know what in them.  
  
"Eww...what is in that, Beast Boy!?! It looks absolutely repulsive!" exclaimed a disgusted Raven.  
  
"Inside is gummy worms, chocolate sauce and salt and vinegar chips" said Beast Boy. Raven looked like she was going to vomit.  
  
"Hey, BB, wanna trade half of your sandwich for half of my freddo frog, popcorn and blueberry sandwich?" asked Cy. Raven ran in the direction of the bathroom. Beast Boy and Cyborg traded and ate happily. Prue giggled at their grossness. A few minutes passed and a pale Raven came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Friend Raven, are you alright?" asked Starfire. She decided against hugging Raven. She didn't want to make her sick again.  
  
"I just vomited ten times, I feel absolutely peachy!" Raven said.  
  
For once in her life, Starfire understood Raven was being sarcastic.  
  
"I'm sorry" Starfire sighed as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
Robin was looking at a group of boys not too far away. They seemed to be eyeing Starfire hungrily. Robin gave them a glare that meant touch-her- and-die. The boys scampered away, terrified of what Robin would do to them. Robin was pleased with himself. He did a better glare than Raven could muster.  
  
The bell rang. Time for P.E. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and the rest went down to the oval.  
  
  
  
"G'day, wimps!" boomed the P.E teacher "my name is Mr Harrison. You lot of losers call me Coach!" "Yes, sir, coach, sir" replied every student.  
  
Apparently, everyone in the grade had P.E at the same time. Mr Harrison aka the Coach. He had a messy mop of brown hair and brown eyes. He was in his early thirties and he wore shorts and a yellow rugby t-shirt. It was obvious he was very sporty. He had muscles that made him look like a champion boxer and a champion rugby player. He seemed really tough.  
  
"Ladies, you call Mr Harrison. You aren't taught a lot in P.E. When we play netball and tennis and in winter when we do Gymnastics you do stuff but otherwise you don't do anything. In summer, spring and autumn we usually play rugby. When we play rugby your sport is cheering. As in practicing being cheerleaders. Clear?" Mr Harrison said, now quieter and trying to sound gentle, instead of sounding like a monster.  
  
Every girl nodded, keen on cheerleading. Except for you-know-who.  
  
"Oh, joy!" said Raven.  
  
"Now that's the spirit!" said the Coach, who obviously did not know what sarcasm was.  
  
"Today, we're playing rugby. So girls, start thinking about cheers." Continued the Coach.  
  
Raven was clearly not happy. Beast Boy was worrying about his handsome face becoming mangled and the helmet messing up his 'do'. Cy didn't feel like rugby. Robin didn't want to break a sweat. Starfire became huffy because the coach clearly thought boys can do more sports than girls.  
  
  
  
Even Raven lightened up when they reached Art. The Art teacher was Miss Faywell. Miss Faywell was quiet and about twenty years old. She had long, light brown hair in pig tails and powerful blue eyes that could make the sweetest look or the iciest glare. She wore a black and pink dress that made her look like a panther that had pink spots. The thing that was great about her was she let you muck about, talk to anyone at any volume and stuff like that and she wasn't all sweet and wussy and cissy like Miss Marie.  
  
"Class, today you will paint a picture with normal paints. I want you to improve your Art work so you're ready to do watercolours in a few weeks time. It can be about anything."  
  
The teen titans started.  
  
"Ooh! Have you ever considered selling your Art work, Starfire! It's absolutely brilliant and almost looks real" Miss Faywell smiled excited at Star's talent. Starfire's painting had been of a waterfall.  
  
"That's a...a...a r-really n-nice picture, R-Raven" stammered Miss Faywell. She was lying through her teeth. Raven's picture was the far opposite of nice. She had painted a picture of this world of death and disaster. Raven was glad Miss Faywell thought it terrifying. That's what it was supposed to be. Miss Faywell moved onto another table.  
  
Robin was trying to paint a robin and he wasn't succeeding. After throwing his fifth piece of paper away, he noticed Starfire was giggling at his mistakes. Robin tried harder. He wanted her to like him. He didn't want her to think him hopeless and messy. He wanted to impress her. But at least he knew his work was awful. Unlike Cyborg. Cyborg had painted a very messy portrait of himself and was looking at it proudly. Beast Boy hadn't even picked up his paint brush.  
  
"Start painting, you goof! You'll get us in trouble!" snapped Raven.  
  
"What was that about Prue?" Beast Boy murmured, only half thinking on what he was saying and doing.  
  
Then Cyborg spoke before Raven could say anything. "I'm sorry, BB. I know you like that girl but you can't have her."  
  
"Why not!?!" Beast Boy cried out.  
  
"Because she already likes me!" replied Cyborg. Of course, neither knew who she liked, or whether she even liked either of them.  
  
Realising his friends now knew he liked Prue, Cyborg turned back to his painting and Beast Boy seemed to zone out.  
  
"Beast Boy, do your painting!" Raven repeated, as if that small argument had not happened. Beast Boy ignored her.  
  
"Beast Boy!!!" warned Raven. Beast Boy continued to ignore.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!!!!" Raven yelled in Beast Boy's ear. Beast Boy ignored. Raven picked up the paints and poured them into Beast Boy's hair.  
  
"YAAAH! What did ya do that for!?!" Beast Boy screamed, running around like crazy. Beast Boy's hair was rainbow colour. Raven smiled, amusedly.  
  
"You wouldn't respond, you ignored me. No-one ever ignores me." Raven said. Little did Raven realise someone was watching her, very interested in what she had just done.  
  
  
  
History was a snore war. The boys had Mr Sneedly, an old bat of a teacher who was very strict. In history, they weren't allowed to talk, whisper, giggle, sing, eat, chew gum, lean on chairs, do anything but work. And in their first History lesson, they had to listen on a lecture. B-O-R-I-N-G.  
  
However, the girls were enjoying Cooking lessons. They had a kind teacher called Mrs Sukseed. She was plump and kind and always wore a big smile on her face.  
  
"Now class" she said in her deep, Scottish accent "Today you shall be cooking a type of biscuit as practice for tomorrow when we cook cakes. You are allowed to talk, as long as you cook at the same time! Get your cooking books out and get started!"  
  
Raven started making peanut butter biscuits. Prue attempted making Anzac biscuits. Starfire started making triple choc chip cookies. They had a quiet 'girl talk' about the boys and Prue lost track of time. She realised she should have pulled her biscuits out of the oven twenty minutes ago. Prue pulled a tray with pure black biscuits out. The biscuits were on fire. Mrs Sukseed quickly ran to the fire extinguisher and sprayed the biscuits before chucking them in the bin. Raven pulled her peanut butter biscuits out. They were perfect.  
  
"Very good Raven" said Mrs Sukseed, nodding in approval.  
  
Raven's biscuits weren't as good as Starfire's though. Starfire had brought her cookies out at the right time and were in the shape of butterflies as she had shaped the cookies before cooking them.  
  
"Wonderful Starfire! Now that everyone's biscuits are done, it's time for lunch. You get to eat the biscuits you cooked." Mrs Sukseed said. Prue sulked because of her biscuits' 'accident'.  
  
"Prue, you can have some of mine if you want" Starfire offered.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Raven was jealous of Starfire. Not because she could make friends so easily. Because Starfire had received the best marks in Art and Cooking and a good comment in Writing too. And Raven, herself, had not.  
  
They walked outside and sat under a mighty oak tree.  
  
"Hey, where is Robin and the others?" asked Starfire.  
  
"I dunno" replied Prue.  
  
"Hmm... It's not like them to be late for lunch. Especially Beast Boy and Cyborg. You know how much they like stuffing their faces..." said Raven "...and grossing me out" she added, turning a pale green.  
  
  
  
The boys History lesson finished exactly at the start of lunch. They walked outside and saw the girls under an oak tree, discussing something. They were about to sit down but they decided to do something first. Spy. But for a change, not on the girls. On the other kids. Especially that group that were staring at Starfire before. The boys found that group except they had a few girls in their group now. The group was surrounded by trees. They were talking about them, the teen titans. Unfortunately for the teen titans, everyone in this group, well, you couldn't say they were the titans 'fans'.  
  
"Can you believe they let those...those...those freaks of nature in a school, especially our school!?!" asked a boy  
  
"Yeah, I know. Not to mention they have awful personalities. Honestly. One makes the stupidest jokes, one is show-offy because he has sonic cannons and has the best car in the city, one thinks he's so it and thinks so much of himself, one of them is a downright slut! And the last one is a half- demon! She's like little miss doom and gloom!" said a girl.  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy felt their anger rising. Robin didn't seem to care what they thought, it didn't really matter.  
  
"True, but that alien is hot!" said a boy.  
  
Most of the boys nodded in agreement. Now Robin felt his anger rising.  
  
'I can stand myself being insulted behind my back; I've learnt to live with it. But I know I couldn't ever forgive someone for insulting my Starfire... wait a minute, did I just think my Starfire!?!' thought Robin.  
  
"So what, sure she's got good looks but her attitude. She sucks up to the teacher and gets good marks at everything. She made cookies in the shape of butterflies, SO WHAT!?! She makes a painting of a waterfall, SO WHAT!?! She's a suck up and a teacher's pet!!!" said a girl, loudly. Someone would have heard if they weren't at the end of the oval and surrounded by the oaks.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement this time. A boy spoke up.  
  
"What about Ghoul Girl? The half-demon? I mean she acts all I-can't-control- my-emotions-and-my-life's-awful-so-be-nice-to-me-and-pity-me!!! What is her problem!?!"  
  
Stuff was muttered. The boys decided they had spied long enough. As they sneaked back they gave each other a look that meant we-better-not-tell-the- girls-or-we-will-suffer-from-their-pain. Starfire would obviously cry a lot and Raven would probably cut off everyone in the groups' heads. They arrived at the tree the girls and Prue were sitting under.  
  
"Where have you been?" snapped Raven.  
  
"Oh, we...uh...we were asked to sign some autographs" replied Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg were glad Robin was a good liar, they were hopeless. Starfire and Prue bought it. Raven didn't.  
  
"It took you fifteen minutes to sign an autograph?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see it was a huge group, you know, it had about forty kids in it" said Robin. His quick-thinking skills were unbelievable. Raven raised an eyebrow but did not pursue in her investigation. They ate fast and talked about the lessons and the teachers they had had. The conversations were cut short by the bell. Starfire didn't like the bell's noise. According to her it was 'irritating' and 'annoying' and 'mean'.  
  
  
  
The boys were at Cooking doing the same things the girls did except their biscuits turned out worse. Robin had forgotten bicarbonate of soda so his biscuits stayed small and hard, not to mention tasted downright horrible. Cyborg's batter exploded. And as a result of Beast Boy's biscuits, there was a small fire and the oven he used was so damaged that the oven couldn't be used anymore.  
  
In Drama, Raven and Starfire met Mr Geritez. Mr Geritez had a strong French accent. (Note: Some words he says are purposely spelt incorrectly because of his accent)  
  
"Ah! You have a veery good talent in acting, Raaven. You are preetty good too Starfire. But Raaven, she has reeel talent." Mr Geritez commented.  
  
Starfire was happy for her friend. Raven was very pleased and decided to gloat for a while. They did various acting activities like pretending they were seriously injured, tired, old and hungry. Then they had to get into groups for a short play.  
  
  
  
Starfire and Raven started Dance with Miss Phanell. Raven's mood instantly dropped to an all time low.  
  
The boys had fun at Self Defense with Mr Harley. Well, Robin had fun. Beast Boy ended up with many bruises and worrying about his beautiful face being permanently damaged. Cyborg hadn't gotten a turn so he had just sat there and was bored to death.  
  
Starfire and Prue parted from Raven and followed the boys to biology. Raven grumpily, unhappily, and reluctantly entered the room where ballet was held.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter is called Biology and Ballet. It will not be as long as this one was but I am sure it will be amusing all the same. 


	5. Biology, Ballet and the Major Embarrassm...

  
  
Chapter 5: Biology, Ballet and the Major Embarrassment  
  
  
  
(Biology)  
  
"Class, you'll enjoy today" spoke Ms Otis. Ms Otis was in her early thirties and was wearing jeans and a shirt. Ms Otis came back with some dead frogs. Ms Otis grouped them in groups of seven. Prue, Jake and a girl with a wacky hairstyle were in their group.  
  
"Today, you will be dissecting these frogs I killed"  
  
If Beast Boy wasn't already green, he would've turned it. He was about to burst in anger and yell at the teacher. But someone did that before him.  
  
"WHAT!?! YOU EXPECT ME TO DISSECT A FROG!?! A HARMLESS FROG!?! WELL THINK AGAIN!!! I'M A VEGETARIAN!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL AN INNOCENT FROG!!!" someone screamed from the crowd. Guess who it was.  
  
Prue. Beast Boy gave Cyborg a look that meant ha-ha-she-has-more-things-in- common-with-me.  
  
"Well, I can and I will kill a chicken for you to dissect as well as the frog if you don't behave!!!" said the teacher.  
  
This time Beast Boy helped in yelling at the teacher.  
  
"WHY HOW DARE YOU, YOU MURDERER!!! $%#& YOU $%#& YOU ALL!!!" shouted Prue, her face turning red from anger.  
  
"YEAH!!!MURDERER!!! YOU ARE SUCH A %&$#!!!" yelled Beast Boy.  
  
"Alright! Both of you, I can tolerate vegetarians going off at me, it's happened before! But I do not tolerate bad language in my class!!! Both of you, to the Principal's Office!!!" said Ms Otis.  
  
  
  
"Now both of you. I can understand that you refuse to dissect an animal. But I will not tolerate bad language in my school" spoke Mr Hendgely, the principal. He wore a suit of course. He was one of those people you couldn't imagine wearing anything but a suit. In the corner of his eye, Beast Boy thought he saw that guy Raven sat next to.  
  
"Okay...we know. You're gonna give us a detention" moaned Prue.  
  
"Actually no, May-Lin. You will not receive detention." Mr Hendgely said.  
  
"Okay...who's May-Lin?" Beast Boy asked. He could see no one else in the room.  
  
"It's my real name. Prue's just a nickname the teachers and students call me because at my old school they teased me and said my real name is stupid. And it is. It's all flowery, pretty and wussy. Please call me Prue instead" whispered Prue.  
  
"So, you're letting us off the hook and won't punish us?" Beast Boy smiled, glad. Prue smiled too.  
  
"No" said Mr Hendgely. Prue and Beast Boy's smiles turned upside down.  
  
"Why!?! What do you mean!?!" They said in unison.  
  
"I said I would not give you a detention but that doesn't mean I won't punish you. Come into the teacher's bathroom please" Mr Hendgely said smiling.  
  
Caning wasn't allowed anymore. So he couldn't cane them. Why did they have to go into the bathroom then. The principal yanked Beast Boy towards the sink.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth" he said.  
  
Beast Boy obeyed and wondered why. Then he knew. The principal put soap in Beast Boy's mouth. Mr Hendgely was washing his mouth out with soap, literally. Beast Boy gagged and coughed. He couldn't spit it out because Mr Hendgely was holding his mouth shut. After a minute he let go of Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy spat the soap out. Mr Hendgely gave him a glass of water. Beast Boy rinsed his mouth but couldn't get the taste of soap out. Prue was yanked forward. The principal told her the same thing as he told Beast Boy. Prue opened her mouth but didn't close her eyes. She knew that she's have her mouth washed out with soap too. What she didn't know was that she would have her mouth washed out with the soap that Beast Boy's mouth had been washed out with. She struggled but the principal managed to keep her mouth shut with the soap inside. Afterwards Prue yelled at the teacher.  
  
"WHY DID YOU USE THE SAME SOAP!?!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Because you said the F word, the rudest word, twice" answered the principal "Do not continue yelling or I'll put the soap back in your mouth. Now I think you've learnt your lesson."  
  
They walked back to Biology class. The others asked whether they got detention.  
  
"No." said Beast Boy, gloomily.  
  
"Then why so down?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Well, let's just say our punishment was having our mouths washed out with soap" Prue said, gloomier than Beast Boy.  
  
"EWW!!!" said Cyborg and Robin in unison.  
  
"That is just disgusting, right?" said Starfire.  
  
  
  
Raven felt absolutely ridiculous. She was standing in a corner wearing a pretty, pink, frilly, tutu.  
  
"I have never felt so embarrassed in my life" she said.  
  
A girl called Emma had told her that at Biology they were doing dissecting frogs. Emma was glad her parents made her do Ballet instead of Biology. Raven begged to differ. She would much rather pull out frog guts than be doing Ballet. Not that she was. The teacher could make her wear the tutu but she could not make her do it.  
  
"Raven, please dearie. Please at least do a pirouette. A few steps. ANYTHING!!!" begged the teacher.  
  
She refused until Mrs Wesley thought of something.  
  
"Raven you get over here and do what the rest of the group is doing or you will have remedial ballet!!!"  
  
Raven didn't want to do any more Ballet than she had to. Extremely reluctant, she started doing what the rest were doing.  
  
Then the door opened. The guy she was sitting next to walked in and gave some papers to Mrs Wesley. He noticed Raven. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Sure, at the beginning of the day she wanted him to at least notice her existence but he didn't. Now, when she didn't want anyone to see her, the guy she had to sit next to came in and noticed her. He'd probably tease her when he noticed she sat next to him the next day. She was so embarrassed a mirror broke and a vase melted. A hole appeared below her and she floated in. She ended up in the change room, getting back into black. 


	6. Sapphires are in Her Mind

Thankx and please keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.  
  
Chapter 6: Sapphires are in her Mind  
  
ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

After a hard day at school, Beast Boy flopped down on the couch and began to play videogames.  
  
"Beast Boy, what about your Homework?" asked Robin.  
  
"Meh. I don't care" Beast Boy replied "Hey Cy, d'you wanna play against me?"  
  
"After we've both done our Homework" answered Cyborg.  
  
"Fine. I'll do my homework" sighed Beast Boy. After having his mouth washed out with soap, he really didn't feel like fighting or arguing.  
  
Starfire, being naturally bright, finished her homework in five minutes. The boys were still walking when Raven walked in.  
  
"Hey Raven, how was Ballet?" asked Cyborg. The boys laughed.  
  
Raven gave them a death glare and they stopped laughing. They continued their homework. Raven wasn't in the mood.  
  
As Raven walked down the dark hallway, she was thinking 'Why am I so angry and upset about him seeing me in a tutu? Why do I keep thinking about him?'  
  
The bell rang.  
  
It was already Math time. The boy noticed Raven sitting next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low, monotone voice.  
  
"There was nowhere to sit yesterday" replied Raven. There was a moment's silence.  
  
"Aren't you going to make a mean comment about doing Ballet?" Raven snapped.  
  
"No. It's not like it was your choice. The Ed minister chose it for you."  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Raven.  
  
"Well, instead of Biology, I have to suffer. I have to deliver all these sheets and forms to the teachers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't have any parents. They were Biology teachers. The teachers think that Biology might hurt me. I don't think." He answered. He said it like he didn't care at all. "Now if you don't mind, I don't like talking too much".  
  
"Nor do I" Raven agreed.  
  
"You're not so bad...for a girl..." He commented.  
  
Only then did it hit her. She had been talking to him yet his name was unknown to her.  
  
"My name's ..." she started  
  
"Raven, I know. Everyone knows the teen titans' names" stated the boy.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name? Oh, Sapphire. My mum named me that from my eyes" Sapphire answered.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Through the rest of the Math lesson, even when they went into groups, she just stared into space thinking of one of Sapphire's comments. 'You're not so bad...for a girl...'. She had never been more pleased she had her cloak's hood over her face. Thankfully, because of the hood, nobody saw the secret smile that stole its way to Raven's face. Sapphire... what a nice name... 'Snap out of it Raven' she thought 'This boy has no importance. But why can't I stop thinking about him. Maybe I, dare I say it, like him? Even if I did, he's not right for me. It wasn't destined to be... Her thoughts were interrupted by a comment she had made to herself a few moments earlier.  
  
"Snap out of it Raven! Dude, you are so freaking me out!" said Beast Boy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Raven.  
  
"Friend Raven, you were thinking hard and did not hear anything we said. Then your eyes went all funny and it looked like you were staring at nothing." Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah, Rae. You were worse than me or Beast Boy daydreaming about you-know-who" commented Cy. He chose not to say 'Prue' because she was in their group.  
  
"Who were you thinking of?" Robin questioned Raven.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking of visiting my emotions soon" Raven lied.  
  
"Whatever" Said Beast Boy.  
  
"Let's get started on these dreadful problems so we can go to recess. I hate Math" Prue said. 

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

At recess, Prue and Starfire were beckoned away from the boys from some of their friends that they had met in dance (all were girls of course). The boys decided to spy on the group that they had spied on yesterday.

While they did that Raven did decide to go into her mind. Everyone, including Timid and Rage, were...happy. There were Sapphires spread out on the path and Sapphires growing on the twisted trees. What was going on?

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good! 


	7. Started Secrets

Author: Thankx for your comments! Also, thankx for the constructive criticism, DarkPyroPlanet. I'm sorry; I don't think I can change the recess thing now. Besides, for a future chapter I needed a break or some kind of recess. And what could I call a break apart from recess anyway? Keep reviewing! I like to know peoples opinions!!! ï

**Chapter 7 Star-ted Secrets**

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Starfire was enjoying herself talking to all her friends. Well, actually she was listening instead of talking. Prue already babbled away at 150 kilometres per hour, so anyone else talking, apart from agreeing, was completely unnecessary and impossible seeing as no-one could get a word in edgeways, or in any direction as a matter of fact. Then, very rudely and abruptly, she was pulled out of the group by a hand. When the hand let go of her, she turned around to see a Raven in distress.

"Raven wha-"

"Shut Up and listen!" commanded Raven. Starfire became silent. She could sense her friend's anger and stress.

There was a moment's silence before Raven spoke again.

"Starfire...can you keep a secret?" asked Raven in a quiet voice.

"Why, yes friend Raven" replied Starfire.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what I tell you. Not Prue or any of your other friends. Not Cyborg, not Beast Boy..."

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"No, not Robin. No-one can know. Can you do that? Can you not tell anyone? Can I trust you?" said Raven.

"Yes, of course!" Starfire whispered "What is it?"

Raven sighed. "Well, you know that guy I sit next to?"

"Correct, yes. Go on."

"Well, I can't stop thinking about him. when I visited my mind through my mirror, there were sapphires on the paths and sapphires growing on the trees and all my emotions were happy..." said Raven. She took a deep breath. She had never said so much at a time before.

"Your problem is?" inquired Starfire.

"Starfire...I think I like him..."

Starfire froze. No wonder Raven had told her not to tell anyone. The Tameranian then realised that it would be hard to keep something, such as Raven's first crush, a secret. Especially seeing as it was Raven, the mysterious goth girl who locked herself in her room, had to meditate to control her powers and never opened up to anyone, not fully anyway... Starfire was in trouble. How could she keep such exciting news a secret?

'I will just pretend I don't know anything about this secret of hers' she thought.

Raven and Starfire walked back to the group of the girls. Raven sat down. Starfire didn't.

"You okay, Star?" asked Prue.

"Yes. I am just going to see where Robin and the others have gone" she replied.

Starfire walked all around the place. She couldn't see them anywhere. She had passed every single group and couldn't find them. Then she saw some people surrounded by trees at the far end of the oval. She sneaked over there. She was about to enter through the trees when she spotted the boys coming out of the trees a bit further along. Starfire quietly sneaked behind them.

"Whoa... dude, why do they have a grudge on us?" asked Beast Boy.

"At least they don't know we've heard what they said and spied on them" murmured Robin.

"Yeah... I don't think we should spy on them again. The girls will notice and then their heads, as well as ours, will be chopped off" said Cyborg.

"What will Raven and I notice?"

The boys froze and turned around.

"H-H-I, S-s-starfire" Robin stuttered.

"Why did you spy on them?" Starfire asked, ever so innocently.

"Um..." Robin started.

"Because we caught them spying on us" Cyborg blurted out. Beast Boy and Robin gave Cy a look that read thank-you-for-saving-all-of-our-lives.

"Oh. I guess that's alright. Just please do not spy on them again" said Starfire.

"Done. As long as you don't tell Raven. She'll kill us. Do you promise to keep this a secret?" asked Cyborg. Starfire didn't question why not to tell Raven. The boys knew Raven would see through their lie.

"I promise that I will." Starfire replied. When Starfire got back to the group of girls, Prue took Starfire around the corner.

"Hey, Star. I really need to tell someone this. Will you keep it a secret?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" said Starfire. Though in her mind she was very uncertain.

"Well, there's this guy you and I both know and I like him..."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

By Art, Starfire was exhausted. Her mind was whizzing with lots of secrets. Raven's, the boys', Prue's. Not to mention three of her new friends', Rachel, July and Tina's, secrets which were told over P.E (Putting salt in the pepper shakers and pepper in the salt shakers, Once sneaking into Boys Changing Room and Stealing lunches {especially when they have chocolate} in that order). Plus her own two secrets, her head was spinning. She felt like she was cracking. 'Stay strong, Starfire' thought Starfire.

Starfire painted the T-tower. Subconsciously, Raven painted the paper a sapphire blue. Starfire knew why. The boys just thought she didn't want to bother painting anything in particular. Robin painted a random vase of flowers. Starfire smiled at Robin.

"That's great, Robin!" she exclaimed. Robin smiled at her.

Cyborg was moaning. He was trying to make a clay vase and wasn't succeeding. He was suffering. 'His clay vase looked like a lump of Beast Boy's awful tofu!' thought Robin. Cyborg was thinking the exact same thing.

Beast Boy had made a stuffed toy kitten. He was doing well, to everyone's surprise. Beast Boy walked to Prue and gave her the kitten.

"Thanks" she said giggling.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In cooking, the girls baked b-e-a-utiful cakes. Raven made a swimming pool cake with jelly on the cake and chocolate fingers surrounded the jelly to keep it in place. Prue made a vanilla cake in the shape of a sunflower with yellow icing. Starfire beat them both. She made a circular cake that was carved so it was a house with open windows and doors and a balcony. It was a chocolate cake with white icing and lots of lollies were on it. Mrs Sukseed said it was so gorgeous she didn't want anyone to eat. But seeing as it was Starfire's cake, she let her take it out to lunch after it was cut into pieces so Prue and Raven could also have a few slices.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Author's Note: This chapter didn't have any purpose except to start some things in future chapters. Next chapter, Beast Boy is saddened. The next Chapter is called: The Fight!!! Keep Reviewing!!! ï


	8. The Fight!

Author's Note: Thankx for the reviewz!!! ï Just wondering whether someone could possible in their review tell me what an OC is???

Wanders around scratching head confused and wondering 

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

bxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxpbxp

When the girls went out for lunch they saw the boys running madly to the tree where they ate lunch. Raven, Prue and Starfire walked over to them. Prue and Raven were eating some of Starfire's cake.

"Why are you running so fast? I know you like food but you don't usually like making an effort to **_run_**. Apart from when Slade's about, then Robin goes a million miles an hour..." said Raven.

"Shut it, Rae!" Cyborg murmured. He was trying to shout but didn't seem capable of that. "For your information, we were running away from History!!!"

"Remind me to never go to History, AGAIN!!!" said Beast Boy.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"So many lectures...so many books...about to die...from boredom..." said Robin, dramatically.

"Here Robin, have a slice of my cake" offered Starfire.

"Thank you, Star" Robin took a slice and started eating it. He made satisfied 'mmms' and 'yummy' and 'delicious' noises.

"Hey, Star! Can me and Cyborg have some?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sorry but there is only one slice left and I would appreciate having it, seeing as I did cook it" Starfire replied.

"Raven?" the two boys asked.

"Let me see...hmm...NO!!!" she yelled.

"You can have some of mine if you want" Prue said.

"Okay, I will" said Beast Boy

"No, **_I_** will. She was asking **_me!_**" said Cyborg.

"SHE LIKES ME BETTER!!!" Beast Boy roared.

"NO, ME!!!" Cyborg boomed.

"What do you mean, you!?! With all that metal you are as ugly as #$%!!!" shrieked Beast Boy.

"At least I'm not green!!!" Cyborg retorted.

"I MAY BE GREEN BUT AT LEAST I AM A VEGETARIAN LIKE HER!!! YOU LOVE MEAT!!! YOU ARE A CRUEL HEARTED MECHANICAL BEING!!! YOU ARE A ROBOT, A FREAK!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

"AT LEAST I DON'T FALL IN LOVE BY A GIRL'S LOOKS ALONE!!! AND I DON'T DITCH THEM!!!" Cyborg yelled with all his might.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" Beast Boy screamed.

"YOU LOVED TERRA!!! AND NOW YOU'VE MET SOMEONE PRETTIER THAN HER YOU ACT LIKE SHE DOESN'T EXIST!!! YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER AND YOU DID LOOK AFTER HER WELL!!! WELL IF YOU TOOK SUCH CARE OF HER SHE WOULN'T BE DEAD NOW, WOULD SHE!!!" Cyborg screamed. As soon as it came out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy, I-I didn't mean it. I-I don't know what I was thinking..." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy turned and ran towards the school gates, which were wide open.

"Beast Boy!" called Cyborg.

Beast Boy kept running. He was fast but everyone saw his tears of rage and pain as he exited the school and ran around the corner. Cyborg would've teased Beast Boy by calling him a baby but this wasn't the time. This was different. Prue followed him.

Beast Boy kept running. He ran and ran and ran, until he reached it. He had reached the place. The place he had not visited ever since the first time he went there. The place which had filled him with dread when passing by. The place where he had been heart broken. Terra's Statue. Every time he saw he Terra, solidified in molten rock his heart was heavy and hurt.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I ignored you Terra. I love you. I always will!!!" he sobbed, "I don't like coming here because it reminds me of the relationship we had and I know you can't come back". Beast Boy did something didn't usually do. He burst out crying, in rage and misery.

A hand patted him on the back.

"It's alright..." she soothed. Beast Boy pushed Prue away. He expected her to yell at him or give him a mean look. But she didn't.

"Why? Why did she have to die?" Beast Boy hit the ground with his fists "Why? Why? Why?" He pounded and hit and pounded the ground.

"Beast Boy, sometimes people are supposed to die. Terra was one of them. Even if she lived it wasn't going to last..." she said. Prue was still trying to soothe him. Though she wasn't doing well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?! OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER WOULD NEVER DIE!!!" Beast Boy shrieked.

"Beast Boy..."

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF DESTINY SHE'S DEAD!!! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOOK AFTER HER!!!" screamed Beast Boy, bawling his eyes out. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD!!!"

"That's not true Beast Boy. She **_chose_** to turn to Slade. She **_chose_** to throw herself into a volcano. She **_chose_** to die. And she died to save you! You and the City. It was her own choice!" Prue said calmly.

"YEAH, WELL IF I DIDN'T EXIST SHE WOULDN'T HAVE THROWN HERSELF INTO THE VOLCANO!!! SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE!!!"

"You can think about it that way if you want. But all the same, what do you think Terra wants you to do now she's dead? She doesn't want you to cry and grieve over her! She wants you to move on and find someone else, yet still care for her at the same time! She wants you to be happy, Beast Boy!" Prue was on the verge of tears by now.

"I'm sorry, May-Lin..." Beast Boy said.

"What for?" she asked.

"For pushing you away."

"That's okay...Can you please call me May or Prue not May-Lin?"

"Sure. Thank you, Prue. You're so kind and now I think about it, you're right. Terra wants me to move on and be happy"

"That's alright" May-Lin (or Prue) smiled.

Beast Boy hugged May-Lin, tightly. He was shocked that she hugged back. Most people would react to his action by lightly patting him on the back. But then again, May-Lin was different.

"Why did you hug back? And why did you continue to be nice to me and soothe me, even after I pushed you away?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. You lost someone special and everyone around you didn't like her or would've thought you a baby. You bottled it up and blocked her out of your mind to try and stop the Heart Break. You're only human" May said.

Then darkly she added "I've done that too."

"What do you mean?"

She showed him her wrists. On closer inspection, he saw scars.

"What the-"

"I tried to commit suicide, I was so miserable. I'd be dead if the police hadn't spotted me slitting myself..."

In silence, the two walked back towards school.

Beast Boy whispered "Thank you, May". He thought to himself 'Thank you too, Terra. I hope you understand. I care for you but I also love May.'

Bxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbxpbxmbp

Author's Note: What did ya think? Please tell me what an OC is!!! ï


	9. Jealousy Bites

Author's Note: Yay! It is the 10th of August that I am writing this! It's my birthday! Yay! Happy Birthday to me! As you know, most of my chapters aren't that violent. Well here is my warning.

**Warning:**

This chapter is rated PG-13 for gambling, damage of school property and flying food.

**Chapter 9: Jealousy Bites**

poorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorstarpoorsta

The bell had already rung when Beast Boy and May-Lin reached the school. They walked through the empty hallways, hand in hand and in silence, until they reached their classrooms.

"Bye" Prue whispered.

"Bye" Beast Boy wished they didn't have to depart. He wanted to stay clinging onto her hand. It was like, he had finally found someone who understood his misery and how he wished he would turn over and die, and now that person was being torn away from him. At least he'd see her again at Biology.

In drama, Starfire and Raven saw Prue entering. Prue pinned a smile on her face. Of course, after talking about a solidified someone and her own suicide, it wasn't a real one.

"Hi Prue" said Starfire softly. Star was afraid. Prue had told her that she liked Beast Boy. Poor Prue didn't know how heart broke he felt. Star had a feeling Beast Boy hated Prue now. They all had heard Beast Boy yelling at her. They hadn't made out any words but they could hear Beast Boy's voice.

"What are we doing?" Prue asked.

"Why we are doing the William Shakespeare of a play" answered Starfire.

"A what now?" asked Prue.

"She means we're doing a William Shakespeare play" Raven translated.

"Oh! Which one?" Prue asked.

"A Night's Midsummer Dream!" squealed Starfire, excitedly.

"Does she mean A Midsummer Night's Dream?" asked Prue.

"Yah" Raven replied.

15 minutes later, Prue was acting as a jealous lady called Helena, Starfire was acting as a fair lady called Hermia whom Demetrius and Lysander both wanted to marry and Raven, much to her displeasure, was acting as Demetrius.

Cooking was very...amusing for the boys. Beast Boy wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally fell into a bucket of melted chocolate. Cyborg managed to impress some girls with his ability to make waffles. And Robin tried making a cake but stirred the flour in a **_bit_** too hard. A sand (or should I say flour) storm took place in the kitchen.

After Dance and Self Defense were done, through the speaker a message was sent.

"Your Biology teacher has befallen ill today. Because of this, you will have free time. Seeing as you can't really go and get your books because that would interrupt a class, I suggest you have some fun with your friends and drop by the canteen for something to eat." The principal said.

Everyone instantly ran outside before the principal could change his mind. Starfire walked towards the canteen to buy some soda. All of sudden, she felt dizzy. The secrets had been whizzing round her head all day but now it felt like the secrets were screaming at her. Starfire started to faint. Someone caught her before she hit the ground. Starfire woke up. She expected to see Robin but it wasn't. This boy had hazelnut eyes and brown hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Star asked, ignoring his question.

"I am Brendan. Are you okay?" Brendan repeated.

Starfire got up.

"Yes, I am fine" she said but no sooner did those words leave her that she started to fall again.

"We should get you to the School's Sick Bay"

"I don't think I want to go to a bay of sick..."

"No, no. The Sick Bay is where you go when you are not feeling too well or are hurt because that is where the school nurse, Miss Olive, takes care of you" he explained.

"Okay" Starfire mumbled.

He helped Starfire to Sick Bay. In the shadows of an Oak tree, Robin watched. He was supposed to catch her. But that guy stepped in the way. The jealousy bug was biting, hard. He had said his name was Brendan. He turned to ask Tom who exactly Brendan was. Tom already knew what Robin was going to ask.

"That's Brendan. He ditches a lot of girls. He thinks he's it because he's filthy rich. He has no heart and when he has an eye on a girl, right now it's Starfire, he won't leave her alone until he gets her." Tom said.

"Well, we'll see about that. Where is the Sick Bay?" Robin asked.

"Two corridors to the left from our classroom" Tim replied.

Robin marched off with a look of kill in his eyes. After going through one of the two corridors, he found Brendan, alone.

"Why hello, Robin" Brendan smiled an evil smile.

"You leave Starfire alone. Touch her and Die!" Robin spat.

"Why should **_I_** leave her alone?"

"I saw her first"

"I made a move first"

"I liked her first"

"I helped her when she was sick"

"I helped her getting accustomed to Earth"

"I am filthy rich. I can give her anything she wants"

"I care for her because of who she is not because of what various features her body has. I can give her my love and loyalty" Robin said.

"Tell you what. Let's play a game of Polka. Whoever wins, wins Starfire" said Brendan.

"Isn't that gambling?"

"Now, don't tell me the big bad Robin is afraid to lose. He has the right instinct" said Brendan.

"Fine. I'll play Polka. And I'm not afraid to lose. I know I'll win. I won't stand to lose. Winning means everything" Robin replied.

"Fine. It's a done deal then."

Brendan pulled out a packet of cards out of his pocket and served them. After five minutes, Robin beat Brendan with a Royal Flash.

"Ha! I won! I played your stupid game and won!" Robin said.

"You've won Starfire...for now...but not for long. Have another round or give up Starfire"

"Fine"

They both sat down and started to deal the cards.

"I'm going to win Starfire fair and square and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Brendan said.

"Oh Yeah?" Robin said.

The boys hadn't noticed someone who just rounded the corner.

"I hate you! I hate you both" she shrieked.

"What? What do you mean Star? I'm trying to win you!" Robin replied.

"Yeah! Me too!" yelled Brendan.

"How dare you! How dare you both insult me!!!" Starfire shrieked

"What do you mean?!" The boys asked in unison.

"You are trying to win me! You can't just win someone! I am not an object to be gambled over! I have my own thoughts and feelings and rights and no one can tell me what to do! I hate you because you wouldn't be gambling over me if you didn't think I was an object! How dare you!!! You are both clorbags!!!" Starfire screamed.

Starfire ran down the corridor and turned into another, where a lot of kids were hanging out and there many lockers. Starfire's eyes were green. She felt hurt by Robin. She thought Robin knew she wasn't an object to be used. The secrets that she kept started to scream louder than before. Starfire felt like she was going to explode! Remembering the gamble made it a lot worse for her. Her face turned red. Steam gushed out of her ears. She looked like a teapot. All of a sudden, Starbolts shot out from her hands, neck, legs and eyes. She couldn't control it. People started running. Lockers were blasted into smithereens. Raven came to her rescue. Raven covered the hallway and the students with a barrier. Starfire started to slow, then she stopped. Raven dropped the barrier and walked over to Starfire.

"You've been keeping secrets, not only mine but a lot of others, haven't you?" Raven commented.

"How did you know? Can you read minds?" Starfire asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"No. It just makes sense. You clearly couldn't control the attacks. You have seemed rather quiet lately...for you. Besides it explains your outburst of attacks. Because you are so bubbly and chatty and you don't bottle up things or keep things inside you, having to keep so many secrets and having to not say a word of them caused you a lot of pain. I suggest you don't do it again. Also I suggest you tell one person all of those secrets. I suggest me or Prue or both of us seeing as we're your friends. That way you won't feel so stressed..." Raven gabbled away.

Wow! Raven talked... a lot! She must be in a good mood!

"Yes. I think I will take your advice. However, first I would enjoy experiencing the pleasure of a soda. Will you accompany outside to the canteen?" Starfire asked cheerily.

"Sure" Prue and Raven said in unison.

As soon as Starfire set foot outside, a boy wolf-whistled. Starfire remembered Robin and Brendan gambling on her. Starfire bared her teeth. Starfire picked up a nearby girl's pizza slice and she threw it at the boy. The poor boy was hit right in the face with cheese pizza.

"Hey, what did ya do that for, you b$#%!!!" the boy shouted. He shouldn't have done that.

Next Starfire threw the nearby girl at the boy and the boy was hit and fell over backwards.

"Food fight!!!" yelled the school immature hoodlum, Greg Mitchell. He picked up his soda can, shook it and sprayed. The sprayed started throwing their food. Everyone joined in, even Raven.

"Die! Die, all of you! Suffer!" Raven screeched. She was feeling evil today.

"Eat Paste, Paste eaters!!!" yelled Prue. She had somehow gotten her hands on a bottle of paste and was squirting it into people's open mouths.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin walked outside. Their mouths dropped in complete awe.

"Umm, guys? I don't think we should do anything mean to any of them for the rest of the day... I fear for us..." Robin said. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Mommy!" Beast Boy whispered, terrified out of his wits.

hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Author's Note: Please Review! And thankx a bunch for answering what an OC was!!! ï


	10. A Stars Breakdown and A Gift

Author's Note: The internet has been down for me lately so I can't put this up for ages! So sorry!

**Chapter 10: A Stars Breakdown and a Gift**

wowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwowwoww

As soon as they got home, Starfire ran for her room and locked it, crying. On the way home, Robin had tried to talk about it but he just made it worse. Robin was feeling really down and lousy like he was the biggest jerk in the world. Raven gave him a sorry look and then took off towards Starfire's room. She knocked.

"Who is it?" sobbed a miserable and muffled voice.

"It's Raven"

"Come in!"

Raven walked into the immensely pink room. Starfire had pink frilly curtains, a pink duvet on her bed, a pink bean bag on the floor, a rose pink carpet and light pink walls. Starfire was sitting on her bed.

"Do you like my room?" Starfire sobbed.

"It's very...pink" Raven stated.

She moved to the bean bag and sat down.

"Okay, now tell me all the secrets so we can get rid of that burden. Once we get rid of that burden, we may be able to move onto the burden of having two guys playing polka over you." (Starfire had already told Raven about the gamble)

Once Starfire started, she couldn't stop. She cried, hard, after spilling all the secrets. She was so miserable that her face had swelled up and was very red. She started to get the hiccoughs.

"Oh (hiccough) No! I wasn't (hiccough) supposed to (hiccough) tell anyone!" Starfire sobbed.

"Don't worry. In your case, you needed to tell all of those secrets that others told you." Raven replied, back to her monotone self.

"But all my friends will be upset by me!" Starfire cried.

"No, they won't. Not if I keep it a secret. Keeping secrets is obviously not hard for me" replied Raven.

"Yes. Thank you very much, friend Raven" Starfire cheered up for a second.

"Glorious! Now I shall go tell Robin that I am better now that you have cured me!" After Starfire said those words, she remembered the bet that Robin had done. Her face fell. She broke out, crying.

"Starfire, I don't see what's so bad about seeing boys fight over you" Raven spoke "I wouldn't mind. It would mean that the person they're gambling over must be kind and pretty. What is so bad about it?"

"Well, you see... when you gamble, you gamble to own an object. I am not an object. I am a living being that has feelings. And no-one can own me or any other person. I thought Robin knew that. Though it seems I am wrong. He does only think me an object that can be owned" Starfire wailed as she burst out into a fresh lot of tears.

Raven put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but Starfire shook it off.

"No offense or anything but can you please stop crying? I hate watery experiences." Raven said in monotone.

Starfire sniffed and dried her tears.

"YAY!!! MAIL!!!" The girls heard someone shout.

"Beast Boy" they said in unison.

They hurried over to the main room. Starfire hurried because she wanted to receive a letter. Raven hurried because she wanted to hit Beast Boy in the head for yelling so loud.

"Ooh! I wonder whether I've got some more fan mail!" Beast Boy shouted, cheerily.

Raven whacked him one. Beast Boy cowered and whimpered in pain.

'Okay, remember Beast Boy, don't do anything stupid or react around the girls. Remember what happened at school? I don't wanna die young!' Beast Boy thought to himself.

Robin and Cyborg walked in. Avoiding Starfire, Robin picked up the huge pile of letters and parcels and sorted through them.

"Electricity bills, bills, bills, bills, Starfire's beauty magazine, Beast Boy's new issue of the 'Practical yet effective Pranks' magazine, Cyborg's car racing magazine, an ordered 'pink fluffy pillow' for Starfire, my action magazine, heaps of comic books, fan mail and..." Robin started but someone interrupted.

"Ooh! Yay! My fan mail! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" Beast Boy started to do a victory dance when Robin continued speaking.

"Sorry BB but the fan mail is all for Starfire. As I was saying, the last parcel is..."

"HEY!!! Why does Starfire get all this fan mail, huh?" Blurted Beast Boy.

"Because, THEY ARE ALL THE GIRLS SHE HAS MET AT THE SHOPS!!!" Robin yelled, now losing his patience.

"Yeah, well why don't they write to me!?! They're girls and I have the best hair do in the city! Plus the most charming good looks!" Beast Boy whined.

"THEY AREN'T YOUR FANS, THEY ARE STARFIRE'S!!!" Robin yelled.

"But I have good-"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!! BOTH OF YOU ARE BEING IMMATURE BABIES!!! ROBIN, WHO IS THE LAST PARCEL FOR?!!" Raven shouted.

Robin and Beast Boy squealed in terror. When Raven yelled, everyone felt like a small insect that was about to be squashed.

Robin gulped before reading "I-I-it is f-f-for y-y-you" Robin stammered.

"What?! Are you sure?" asked a very shocked Raven.

"Yes, th-that's wh-what it s-says" Robin replied.

"Who's it from!?!" Raven snapped.

"I-I-it doesn't s-say. But I-I th-think I-it's from a f-f-fan" Robin answered, still stuttering and stammering.

"What!?!" Raven grabbed the package and tore it open.

'It must be Starfire's, surely. She's the one with good looks and is kind. I'm grumpy, silent, ugly and I never open up to anyone except a little to Starfire and now Prue. This must be a mistake. I never get fan mail!' Raven thought.

But Raven was wrong. She tore it open. She expected to see flowers, something pink, something fluffy or an animal. But instead she found a book. A book she had wanted for ages. It was a book that was a story yet the story was made of many dark poems. This book was rated MA but recently was lowered to M because it contained plenty of horror and gore. Plus lots of blood and death. It was titled 'Dark of the Night'. There was a black card in her book. It was hand made in the shape of a bat. In metallic, silver texter someone had written 'To Raven. I know you'll enjoy this book. From, your secret admirer.'

"Hey! Who's it from Raven? Huh? Huh? Who's it from?" Beast Boy kept asking.

Raven was silent.

"Hey! Who's it from Raven? Huh? Huh? Who's it from?" Beast Boy repeated.

Raven remained silent so he attempted grabbing the book and the card. Raven pulled back. She refused to let him see what was written in the card. Beast Boy refused to let go. The book flew in the air. Raven levitated and caught it. She quickly put it under her cloak. But she didn't do it quick enough. Beast Boy saw what was on the card.

"Ooh! Raven's got a secret admirer! HAHAHA!!! Raven and her secret admirer sitting in a tree..." he started. He paused before continuing.

"Hey, wait! WHAT ABOUT ME!!! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!!! I LOOK BETTER THAN HER!!! WHERE'S MY SECRET ADMIRER!!! Oh well, still, Raven's get an admirer! HAHAHAHA!!! Raven and her secret admirer sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then there comes the baby carriage!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Beast Boy laughed.

Thunder clashed and lightning flashed. Raven grew in size. Her cape grew red. Her eyes glowed red. She whacked Beast Boy in the face as hard as she could. Beast Boy went flying. He crashed into the window. The window shattered but Beast Boy didn't fall. The hit still made him zoom through the air. He ended up in the sea. Raven returned to normal and walked to room. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire gulped. A sopping wet Beast Boy crawled inside. His left leg and right arm had deep gashes and were bleeding. Obviously he had landed on a sharp rock underwater that cut him like a knife. His face wasn't green but red from the whack. His other arm and leg had many small, but deep, cuts from many, many oysters.

"Hey, guys. Do any of you wanna go for a swim?" Beast Boy said before fainting.

poorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbbpooorbbpoorbbpoorbbpoorbb

Author's Note: So what did ya think? Thankx again for the reviewz and please review again!!! smiley face because it says ios when i try to put a smiley face :)


	11. The Upcoming Performance

Author's Note: Thankx so much for the great advice and reviewz. There may be some romance in the air in this chapter... though this romance comes after misery and despair. May-Lin does something (no nothing wrong. Something sad)

**Chapter 11: The upcoming performance!**

muahahahahahahhahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahhahhahhahhaha

In the morning, a very cranky Raven got up. She had meditated for the last fourteen hours and her emotions were still out of control. She was feeling three emotions and strongly about each. Angry (with Beast Boy of course), confused that **_she_** of all people had a secret admirer and shocked because she never thought she'd have one and did not expect it. She carefully braided her hair as she thought over what had happened the day before. The book was on her desk. She put in her bag. As she did, she saw a blue hair in the book. She observed it and smiled to herself.

'I have a sneaking suspicion on who gave me this but why did he?' she thought.

At school she had brightened up a bit but an announcement in Writing made her groan.

"Hello, class!" chirped Ms Stevenson "I have an announcement to all you girls! The boys have already found out and are very excited. You see..."she paused and watched every single student.

'Grr... I hate how she likes to leave suspense. I hate waiting and cliffhangers and suspense.' Raven growled in her mind.

"There's a performance coming up!!!" Ms Stevenson bounced up and down and acted like a five year old on his birthday.

"So? What's so special?" Raven snapped.

"Well I get to choose someone to read his or her poem at the performance! There will also be many other things such as a ballet routine which they shall learn today and..." Ms Stevenson started.

Raven tried to stop herself from turning into the giant-red- powerful-scary-angry-Raven.

"...and also some people have asked to do skits. Some of the students doing skits have already shown the principal and he's approved. He especially is pleased of a certain coloured teen titan's skit. Plus, afterwards, us year nine's get to all go to that posh, french five star restaurant at the other side of town!!!" Ms Stevenson went on and on and on as joyously as she had ever been.

'Oh great!!! Just BLANKETY perfect!' thought Raven.

ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

"Hello Sapphire" Raven said at Math.

"..."

"Why did you give me this book?"

"how do you know I'm your secret admirer?" asked Sapphire

"A:) I found a blue hair in the book and you are the only person with blue hair. I don't even have blue hair! It's purple. B:) I never told you it was a secret admirer gift so you would only know that if you were him. Now, why did you give me this book?"

"..."

"You don't have to tell me. I just wanna know whether someone was trying to prank me or not.

"noit'snotaprank. ireallyreallylikeyou" he whispered very quietly, softly and quickly.

Raven decided to change the subject. She was already blushing. He may have said it really, really quietly but she had a good sense of hearing and heard him say 'no it's not a prank. I really, really like you'.

"Umm... may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Depends what it's about" he replied.

"Can I ask a question about...about...about...about your parents?"

He paused before replying "Shoot"

"How did your parents die?"

"Raven, there's something I need to tell you there. I have powers and I can control them. Unless I'm angry. One Winter, I came home from school and my parents were yelling at me. I don't remember why. Anyway, I got really angry and my powers..." he stopped

"Go on" Raven ushered.

"No. Not unless you promise to think of me the way you do know"

"What makes you think I'll change my mind?"

"Well, you see..." Sapphire continued.

"Yes..."

"My powers destroyed them both. They are dead because...because of me..."

Sapphire turned away, stood up and walked out of the room heading to the Boys' bathroom. Raven decided she would not give pursuit in asking him more questions on his parents and powers.

Herestroubleherestroubleherestroubleherestroubleherestroubleherestroubleherestrouble

"Where's Prue?" Beast Boy asked worriedly at recess. He saw her at Math but couldn't see her now, outside.

"I dunno BB. I thought you hated her" Cyborg said.

"I never did..." Beast Boy murmured.

Beast Boy saw Raven and Starfire, without May-Lin.

"Dudes-I mean-Dudettes, have you seen Prue?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she went into the girls' bathroom down the corridor, y'know the one which is a private bathroom with one cubicle and only one person allowed in at a time. Though I don't know why on earth she brought her bag into there" replied a rather confused Raven.

Beast Boy rushed inside the school and down the corridor and stopped at the door of the girls' bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Prue?" he called. No answer.

"May-Lin?" he called. No answer.

"Look, if you don't reply, I'll knock the door down!" Beast Boy was panicking that she wasn't answering. Again, no answer.

"Fine. I'm knocking it down!" Beast Boy said.

He turned into a bull, took a few steps back and charged. He hit the door with all his might. The door cracked and broke into millions of splinters of wood. He saw May-Lin's unconscious shape over the sink. There was blood all over the place and a knife was on the floor.

"Oh no! May-Lin! You didn't!!!" Beast Boy cried he rushed over to her side, avoiding the knife.

He turned her to face him. She had. She'd slit her wrists.

"No! Why'd you do this again! Did I do something wrong? I am so stupid!!!" Beast Boy cried.

May-Lin woke up for a second.

"It's not because of you... it's my fault not yours..." she murmured. She passed out again. She was dying.

Beast Boy quickly grabbed May-Lin's bag.

"C'mon where is it? Every girl has one! Where is it!?!" Beast Boy panicked.

He found it. He found her mobile. He dialed 000.

"Hey, I need an ambulance at Enwalls Senior School... I don't care that you are busy!!! Someone's just committed suicide, so get your fat asses down here...thanks...okay...tried in the girls' bathroom...I was looking for her... I had a present to give her...she slit her wrists with a kitchen knife...ya huh...okay...thanks for sending and ambulance!" Beast Boy answered the hospital's receptionist.

Beast Boy hung up and rushed out of the room looking for more help. He saw Miss Marie, Ms Stevenson and Mr Hendgely the principal, having a meeting in Miss Marie's classroom

"Teachers!!! I know I shouldn't interrupt your meeting about who-knows-what but Prue or May-Lin, whatever you call her, SHE'S JUST TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE BY SLITTING HER WRISTS!!!"

The teachers jumped up immediately and they all rushed back to the bathroom.

"Call an ambulance!!!" shouted Mr Hendgely.

"I've done that sir!!!" panicked poor Beast Boy.

"GOOD!!!" Mr Hendgely replied, shocked this happened again.

Miss Marie started attempting to bandage her with toilet paper when the ambulance arrived. All the students from every grade were following the nurses and doctors (including the other titans).

"What's going on?"

"Who's hurt?"

"What's happened?"

"Who did this?"

People whispered and asked each other.

When the front row of people saw Prue with Beast Boy crying over her, someone screamed:

"Beast Boy killed Prue!!!"

"No, he didn't!" shouted Mr Hendgely "He found May-Lin after she tried to commit suicide!!!"

Everyone was silent. The doctors moved in and started bandaging May-Lin's wrists and putting her on a stretcher. As her limp, near dead body passed, most girls fainted including Starfire.

"She's...she's cut herself...oi...ah" Starfire hyperventilated before fainting. Robin caught her.

"Come boy" a nurse asked gently as she beckoned to Beast Boy to come with them into the ambulance back to the hospital. Mr Hendgely came too.

"Ms Stevenson...fill in for me while I'm gone" the principal said as he and Beast Boy shut the ambulance doors.

cliffhangercliffhangercliffhangercliffhangercliffhangercliffhangercliffhangercliffhanger

Author's Note: Please, Please, Please Review!!! ï


	12. Detention? I don't think so!

Author's Note: Whoa! I think the last chapter was the fastest that I've gotten reviewz!!! Yay!!! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Detention? I don't think so!**

poorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpruepoorpru

It was already Biology and Ballet. Everyone, even the no good gossipy kids were concerned about Prue. Those in biology were mostly grateful of her attempt to kill herself. It took their minds of the task at hand. Dissecting a big fish. One of those huge flathead.

Raven acted like she didn't care but whenever she heard Prue's name, or passed the blood filled bathroom, a few light bulbs exploded and inanimate objects melted. Cyborg sighed constantly; tears welled in his eyes for what probably was never going to happen – him and her being an item. Robin was a bit glad Prue did that. It gave him a chance to try to comfort Starfire. Starfire was having a breakdown. She was crying hard that her friend had hurt herself and Starfire was also angry because she didn't help. She was also in shock that someone would even do that.

Raven gloomily walked into the ballet room.

'Great. My day's going to get a whole lot worse!!!' little did she know it would also get better.

In the hospital, the press were asking Beast Boy questions. They wanted to get as much information on the death as possible.

"_**Can you prove she committed suicide instead of you murdering her?"**_

"_**Why exactly were you going into the girls' bathroom?"**_

"_**Why are you crying over her?"**_

"**_Do you know why she did this to herself?"_**

"_**She's dead, right?"**_

"_**You murdered her. She didn't commit suicide, right?"**_

"Stop the questions!" a doctor shouted.

The reporters were silent.

"No, the girl is not dead. No, we do not know why she did this to herself. He's crying over her because she helped him yesterday over..." The doctor answered calmly.

"...over a certain someone we all know...He was going to the girls' bathroom because he was concerned over where she was and needed to give her something. And all us doctors know that Beast Boy didn't murder her and she committed suicide because her wrists were slit, usually when murdering someone they stab their chest, and because Prue's tried to commit suicide in the same way before. Twice before." The doctor finished.

A nurse busted out of the room Prue was being operated on.

"Doctor! We're losing her!!! She's lost too much blood!!! We need to pump some donated blood into her!!! Her blood type is A positive" the nurse shouted.

A few doctors and nurses rushed to the place they kept blood donations. They grabbed an A positive bag. They handed it back to the nurse and a few more nurses rushed back in to see her. Beast Boy tried to get in.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. You can't go in until she is definantly better" the doctor said.

"But-But what if she dies!?! Then I can't see her!!! I need to see her!!!" a hysterical Beast Boy screamed, panicking.

Mr Hendgely put an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's done this twice before..." he comforted.

"I NEED TO SEE HER!!! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!" Beast Boy cried and screamed.

A few doctors held him back. A few nurses disappeared and came back with tofu.

"NO!!! I DON'T WANT TOFU!!! I WANT PRUE!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

"You should eat something! You haven't had any recess nor lunch!" Mr Hendgely said.

"I DON'T WANT ANY!!! I WANT PRUE!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The doctors nodded at each other. They held Beast Boy in a head lock position and started force feeding him. Beast Boy tried to scream again but he choked on the tofu.

A nurse came out of Prue's room.

"Prue has gained some blood and her colour has come back. She's stable though that might change because she's still unconscious. You may see her, Beast Boy. But only you" the nurse reported.

Beast Boy ran into the pure white room as fast as you could say "Suicide"

When Beast Boy saw Prue, he started crying again. Her body was limp and frail. It was lying on a bed. Around her top half of her arm was a band which was injecting blood. Her wrists were heavily bandaged. The bandages on each wrist were about three inches each yet still the bandages were spotted with her blood. She had stopped bleeding. Prue was breathing hard. She looked so helpless.

"Prue... it's me, Beast Boy..." he moved his hand onto hers "... I know you can't hear me but I want you to know I'm here for you...everything will be okay...I'll always be by your side...because I'm your friend...I won't let you die...no matter what..." he whispered, crying.

Prue's eyes flickered open.

"Beast Boy..." she whispered "Thank you..."

"Prue! You're awake!" Beast Boy said joyously wiping his tears.

"You're awake! You're awake! You're awake!" he sang.

"Prue. Now you're awake...why did you do this again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I felt guilty. I felt like I was replacing Terra. I knew you loved her. I didn't want to replace her. That would bring you misery. That made me feel bad..." she started.

"Listen Prue, I loved Terra. Keyword: Loved. Matter of the past. I do still love her but I can never see her again. You helped me get over her. You helped me see she didn't want me to despair but to be happy. I care for you more than I ever did her. You need to understand you aren't replacing Terra. I'm usually not very smart and I know that's the understatement of the century...but I have a feeling that there is another reason. What else is troubling you...?" Beast Boy said.

"You're right. Something is troubling me. Though I doubt you're dumb!" Prue answered, avoiding Beast Boy's eyes.

"Go on..." Beast Boy urged her.

"The other day... a year 12 boy tried to rape me..." Prue said miserably.

"Prue...are you still a.." Beast Boy started.

"Virgin? Yes...I'm quite proud of that. I was wearing high heels when he tried so I kicked him hard in the place it hurts most!" Prue said gleefully, proud of the pain she could cause to someone.

"Prue... you're hilarious!"

"Thank you!"

"Prue?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't try to commit suicide again. I won't let you. You don't know how worried I was!"

At school a certain goth girl was not happy.

"Raven you do this routine right now!" her teacher screeched.

"NEVER!!! I REFUSE TO PUBLICLY HUMILIATE MYSELF BECAUSE OF STUPID WUSSY BALLET!!!" Raven screamed.

"You're already in your pink leotard and tutu!" Her teacher yelled.

"Only because you stole my cloak and shoved the ballet leotard and tutu over my head!!!" Raven screamed.

"YOU WILL DO THE BLANKETY ROUTINE!!! LIKE IT OR NOT!!!"

"NEVER!!!"

"Fine! You get detention with me!"

"What? Detention?"

"You heard me Raven! Detention!" the teacher said.

"Detention? I don't think so!"

Raven tried to hit the teacher with a nearby lamp. She missed because of her teacher's quick feet. She accidentally hit some other students. The still conscious students screamed before running out of the room. Raven then hit the teacher with her fists right in the middle of her head.

"Oi!" the teacher moaned before being knocked out completely.

"Never thought you had a bad girl in you!" said a voice. It was Sapphire.

Raven snatched her cloak and quickly put it on.

pleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleasereviewpleaserevie

Author's Note: Please review!!! Quicker I get reviewz quicker I make new chapters!!!


	13. Wanna go out with me?

Author's Note: Okay here's your chapter! Sorry, I didn't write sooner! I feel very ill! That's the most reviewz I've got, I think. And when I write blankety that means there is a really rude word which I don't feel should be shown to the public. Because I don't want them to take it off!

**Chapter 13:Wanna go out with me?**

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhlalaaaaaaaaaaaaalalaaaaaaaaaaaaalaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaa

Raven and Sapphire walked, quietly down the hall. Both were very tired. After knocking a teacher out, Raven had asked Sapphire to help her trash the school. They had graffitied the canteen and bashed up all school lockers (except their own).

They had just made their escape from the school. After all, when the awake staff finish their meeting and everyone gets back from Biology, they did not want to be there to cop the blame.

Now they were walking past the mall.

"I'm Bored" Raven muttered.

"Wanna...go out with me?"

"You mean like a..." started Raven.

"Date? Yeah" finished Sapphire.

"When?" Raven asked, a bit startled by his request.

"Now, perhaps. After all, we are bunking off school right now and later you'll have to return to Titans Tower..."

"You're right. Probably right now is the best time..." An awkward silence passed through them and stayed for a few minutes.

"...Well, will you go out with me now? You still haven't answered that question..." Sapphire asked.

Raven didn't know what to do. She did want to go out with him. But she wasn't sure that she would be able to control her powers. And she didn't know him very well. All she knew was that his parents are dead because of his powers, he likes black and has a lot in common with her.

'Oh, what the hey! I'll just go anyway! Maybe then I can learn more about him!' she thought.

"I'll go out with you" she answered in her monotone voice. She had to suppress her excitement.

"So where would you like to go?" Sapphire asked.

"I have a favourite dark café"

"Good. Let's go. Where is it?"

Raven told Sapphire the instructions but when walking there, it looked like he knew the direction off by heart.

"Have you been here before?" Raven asked, suspiciously.

"No. Well maybe I passed it once. Okay, Yes I've been here lots of times. I always come on open mike night. I enjoy sharing my dark poetry..."

"Can I hear some of your latest poems?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until mike night!"

The two walked inside and sat at a table as far away from the window as possible.

"Ah! Miss Raven! And Mr Sapphire! It's nice to see you again! Are you together?" asked the Server.

"Umm...Yeah we're...on a date" Raven whispered while blushing furiously.

"Well, I'm glad you're having it here... even though I had that Romance junk...So what would you like?"

"I'll have an herbal tea!" Raven and Sapphire said in unison. They looked at each other and then they turned away blushing.

One of the very few light bulbs shattered and, to Raven's surprise, another light bulb exploded and that wasn't her doing. As proof, before it exploded it was covered in a Sapphire blue aura.

'So' she thought 'It seems like we both have trouble with our powers. Maybe he won't mind me being half demon if I tell him'

datedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedatedateda

In the school hospital, Robin was applying an ice pack to Starfire's head. When Starfire had to cut open the flathead's heart, she fainted and the knife flew into the air. She became unconscious when the knife landed flat on her head. Fortunately for her it landed on its side instead of on the blade. Robin volunteered to take her up to Sick bay. She had a bruise on her head because the knife was heavy.

As Robin was keeping the cold ice pack on her head, he was admiring her facial looks. The way her hair is silky and a vibrant, energetic red. How she always smiles. Even when unconscious she was smiling. Her eyes were glistening, gorgeous emerald green.

'Wait!' he thought 'How can I be looking at her eyes if she wasn't awa-'

"Hello, Robin" greeted Starfire.

By the tone of voice she used, it was clear she still was upset with him. She didn't trust him.

"Um, hi Star!" Robin replied. He was disappointed. He had sort of been hoping that the knock on the head would have made her forget the 'gambling' incident.

"What happened?"

"Well, you fainted and then the knife you were about to use flew and then landed on its side and your head. Then I volunteered to bring you up here" Robin answered.

"...Why?"

"You fainted because you had to cut open a flathead heart"

"No, not that. Why did you volunteer to bring me here?"

"Oh." Was Robin's reply. Robin started to get fidgety and very nervous.

"Because I was looking out for you" he blurted "I care for your well being and safety and well...you"

There was a silence that seemed to stay for an eternity.

"... you really care for me? You think of me as a person?" asked Starfire.

"...yeah..."

As soon as that word came out of his mouth, Starfire hugged Robin harder than ever before. Robin was sort of glad it was a death hug because otherwise someone would have seen his blush. Because it was a death hug and he couldn't breathe he turned blue.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I know that in Earth customs, boys are supposed to ask girls this but...will you go out 'dating' with me later in the week?"

"Sure Starfire"

Both suppressed their feelings of joy. Robin felt like jumping over the moon and Starfire was as happy as larry.

wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

In the hospital, Prue was just allowed out. The nurses and doctors whispered to Beast Boy to stay close to her, just in case she tried to die again. Mr Hendgely said he could have little rest of school today, off. May-Lin and Beast Boy were now at the mall buying lunch.

"Okay, so what d'ya want, May-Lin. Would you like tofu burgers and hot chips or tofu hot dogs and hot chips, or just hot chips?"

"I'll have hot chips"

"I will too."

They paid for the hot chips and started walking around the mall, talking.

"Why did you follow me this way May-Lin? Oh, well doesn't matter, you're dating me."

"I don't think we're ready for dating yet, Beast Boy. Let's just call this a predate. Besides, boys are supposed to ask girls out rather than them just tagging along." said May-Lin.

"Wanna go on a date sometime?" Beast Boy asked.

"Really? You're not joking?"

"Really. I'm not joking"

"Are you sure you want to ask me out?"

"Yah!"

"You're not just asking me out because I committed suicide and you pity me?"

"Nup. I care for you not pity you. I was worried about you. And I'm asking you out because I love you"

Beast Boy's skin colour was temporarily red. Prue turned bright pink but shook it off.

"I'll come"

"Great! Meet me at that party in the abandoned warehouse tonight!"

"Okay I'll be there!"

yyyyyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Thankx and please review!


	14. Shadowed Past

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner! My brother accidentally- (coughcoughmorelikepurposelycoughcough) deleted my 14th chapter so I had to write it again! Then he deleted it again which has no confirmed that he's doing it on purpose. So once I finished it, I printed it just in case he deleted it. And he deleted it so I had to write it again. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadowed Past**

pastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpastpast

Starfire and Robin opened the door to the Titans Tower. They started walking up to the main room. They were groaning because they were tired and they had a large bag full of homework, not to mention _somebody_ bashed their lockers. Before they opened the door, they heard a Beast Boy cheering.

"Wow, dudette, why didn't you tell me you were a great at video games?"

"I don't think I'm that..."

"Did I say great? I meant excellent! You beat me forty seven times!!! I was doing my best and you thrashed me like I was nothing!"

Starfire and Robin looked at each other. Beast Boy never admitted defeat. They opened the door, intrigued to see who Beast Boy was talking to. On the TV, it was flashing "Player 2: 47 Player 1: 0. Player 2 Wins!". Their eyes wandered to the couch where Beast Boy and Prue were sitting, eating some hot chips.

It was Prue. Alive and well! Well, maybe not _well_. She had thick bandages around her wrists and she was very pale from losing some blood.

"Friend Prue! You are alright!" said Starfire. She ran to give her a death hug. But before she could, Beast Boy cried out.

"No Star! May-L - I mean Prue, is still very frail from..." Beast Boy drifted off, eyes filled with fear.

"...the operation..." May-Lin finished.

Beast Boy and Robin both gave looks of thanks to Prue. Beast Boy, because he didn't want to talk about it. Robin, because he thought that Starfire would faint if he had to explain 'suicide' to her.

There was a long pause...

"Uh... Prue... can I talk to you for a second? In my room?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin could tell that Beast Boy wasn't going to try anything. His face was serious, eyes filled with fear, worried lines on his forehead, a fake smile on his face, all happiness drained out. Prue could see this too.

"Okay" she whispered, miserably. She had a feeling it involved the earlier incident. But Beast Boy deserved to have the chance to question her. She wouldn't be in this world anymore if it weren't for him. They walked out of the main room and headed towards Beast Boy's Bedroom.

As Beast Boy and May-Lin left, someone entered. Raven and...

"Hello friend Raven... and who is the male companion who is accompanying you?" enquired Starfire.

"This is Sapphire...he's the boy I sit next to" Raven answered.

"Why weren't you at school after Biology? And why'd you invite him over _today_? I told you that we titans would be doing training on the new course!" Robin asked.

Raven and Sapphire blushed. Several light bulbs exploded, the kettle exploded and a saucepan melted. Raven recovered quickly.

"Why didn't you get angry with Beast Boy for bringing Prue here? We heard you four talking"

"Well, Prue committed..." Robin started.

"What did she commit, friend Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Um...uh...nothing Star..." Robin said. He did not want to upset the beautiful, alien girl.

Robin gave Raven and Sapphire a look that said don't-mention-suicide-to-her-she'll-be-terribly-upset. They got the idea. Drop the subject.

"I'm going to my room to get my dark poetry. Sapphire and I are going to share ours. Sapphire, you stay here. No one goes into my room. Not even you" Raven ordered.

"Friend Robin, I think we should get out of their way... Raven might not want us to listen to her and Sapphire's dark poetry...maybe we should go to the roof" Starfire whispered to Robin as Raven headed to her room.

Robin and Starfire left and soon enough, Raven came back.

**Meanwhile, in Beast Boy's Bedroom.**

****

"What do you want to talk about?" May-Lin asked.

"Well, I want you to answer a few questions" Beast Boy replied.

"What do you want to ask me?" asked May-Lin.

"Well, I wanna...I wanna ask you...about your family..."

"What about them?"

"May-Lin, did something happen between you and your parents? Why don't you ever talk about them? It's not like they don't exist. They didn't even come to the hospital after your suicide" commented Beast Boy.

"Well, they do exist but to me, they don't. Beast Boy, do your parents...hurt you?"

"No. Besides you mean 'did' not 'do'. They're dead Prue" answered Beast Boy in a flat tone.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

There was a pause before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Anyway, what do you mean 'hurt me'? What did your parents do to you?"

"They hit me for having useless powers and they yelled at me saying I was an accident. You see, my parents were teenagers who made...a mistake..." May-Lin looked away.

"Go on..." Beast Boy urged.

"When I was five, they had enough. They dumped me in an orphanage. I never saw them again. One of the people who ran the orphanage told me they left the country. They never wanted to see or hear about me again. At the beginning of this year, the education minister said I could leave the orphanage and have an apartment provided I went to Enwalls senior school. That's how I'm where I am now..."

Beast Boy looked over at May-Lin. Tears were running down her face. She turned to face him.

"Beast Boy, am I an accident?"

"No, of course not!"

"It's just that I'm always in people's way!"

"Shhh! It's okay" Beast Boy soothed.

She kept crying and crying. Beast Boy embraced her in a gentle hug. He lightly patted her on her back.

"Thanks, Beast Boy" she whispered.

**In the main room, Raven and Sapphire had just finished sharing dark poems.**

****

"Umm...Raven?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah?"

"Did...did you...enjoy our time at the café?"

"Yeah. I had a great time. You're a great poet. Far better than I am. I wish I could write poetry like you"

"Thanks. Though, be careful of what you wish for, for it might just happen" answered Sapphire.

"Sapphire I have something to admit to you..."

"Yeah?"

"You see... I'm a...half a...a..." Raven started.

"Half a Demon?" asked Sapphire, as calm as usual.

Raven sat there, looking gobsmacked. Firstly, because somehow, he knew what she was gonna say. Secondly, he was calm about it and didn't seem to mind.

"Is that one of your powers? Mind reading?"

"Uh...no..."

"Well how d'ya know then?" Raven asked.

'Oh, why does she have to be persistent?' Sapphire thought.

"...you're gonna hate me for this..."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Well, actually... you know how I do errands for the teachers during Biology/Ballet? Well, the day before you titans came; I had to print off these documents such as all of your birth certificates and names of your mother and father and all this information about you. I was naturally curious about the information. I tried not to look at any. I really did. Then I tripped while delivering the documents to Mr Hendgely. As I picked them up, I saw one sentence: **Raven is a half demon because of her demonic father, Trigon.** I'm sorry but then, I couldn't help but read all information on you..." The usually monotone Sapphire looked truly sorry and downright miserable.

"That's alright. At least I didn't have to tell you or see your reaction. Besides, you are the first person I've fully open up to. I haven't even said as much to Starfire in the last year or so I've known her and I've only known you for a few days. I've never said so much or expressed my emotions so much ever in my life."

"Really"

"Yeah. And I've never used so many slang terms in my life either"

The two teens lightly chuckled for a second before becoming their selves again.

"Because you know practically everything about me, I think I deserve to ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"Why do you say that?"

Sapphire shrugs.

"Just continue" he said.

"Sapphire...what powers do you have?"

"They are similar to yours. Except I have one more than you. One that I need to try to control hate and anger as much as possible, because that is what triggers the worst of my powers. That power, is a power that's strength relies on my emotion, just like yours and my other powers. Except, the stronger the emotion, the stronger the power. It is triggered from the strongest bad emotions, hate and anger. Hate and Anger are so powerful that they...they...they can kill a person I'm angry at" Sapphire answered, quietly.

"Is that the power...the power...the power that...killed...your parents?"

"......yes......"

"That's all I wanted to know"

"Well, now you know...I was wondering whether you would like to go catch a movie with me?" Sapphire asked eagerly.

"Sure."

"What type?"

"Horror"

"Any Horror?"

"Yeah. Anything wicked scary. Except for Wicked Scary" Raven replied.

**dundundundadundundundundundundundundundundundundadundunda..................**

Author's Note: Hoped you liked it!


	15. Comedic Preparation

Author's Note: Thanks for the advice, Fiddler Jones, but he's my older brother so I don't think it's possible to tie him up. Besides he's very tall. He deleted it continuously because he enjoys annoying and teasing me.

kddododokspajdskajmdojsadopaoiuopjeqieopsemjqsmipuielkw9poquep9wqmnyrgwuqin

**Performance Part 1**

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"No! Too much like Cyborg" said Beast Boy, throwing a mechanical suit on the floor of his bedroom. He was trying to find some decent clothes, excluding his uniform. (A/N incase ya don't remember, BB asked May-Lin in chapter thirteen to meet him at the party in the abandoned warehouse).

"No! Way too Robin!" He threw a kung-fu suit on the floor.

"NO!!! Definantly way too Raven!!!" he said as he chucked a black tracksuit on the ground

"Way to Starfi-"

He stopped looking at what he held.

"Umm...why was this in my wardrobe?" Beast Boy asked himself, picking up a pair of pink flowery pajamas with the words 'I'm a good girl'.

"I don't own these...do I?" Beast Boy asked himself.

He took another item out of his wardrobe.

"I'm not sure whether I own the pajamas or not, but I DEFINANTLY do NOT own these!!!" Beast Boy said as he looked at the pink, frilly underwear.

He shook it off and threw them to the floor. He picked another item out of his closet.

"GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" he yelled in frustration "Why is there a diaper in my wardrobe!?!"

Beast Boy looked at the pajamas, then the pink frilly underwear and then the diaper.

"CYBORG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy shouted.

In the main room, a certain robot was laughing hysterically. Robin gave him a what-in-the-world look. Starfire looked somewhat confused. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

In the end, Beast Boy just put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Now, I'm gonna kill Cyborg!"

**In Raven's bedroom:**

"No" Raven said looking through her wardrobe.

"No!" she said as she spotted a rather revealing dress.

"Definantly not!" Raven yelled at a see through shirt.

"Gahh! What am I supposed to wear? I need something good to wear for Sapphire! I know that most of the time at the cinema it's dark, but still!"

"Hey! Where'd this come from?!" Raven said, as she pulled out a frilly pink mini skirt.

"I don't own THIS or THAT or THAT!!!" Raven yelled.

She looked carefully at the three items of clothing.

"CYBORG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In the main room, Cyborg was laughing. Beast Boy entered. He ran forwards and lunged at Cyborg, trying to strangle him. Robin and Starfire tried to drag him off.

"Friend Beast Boy, why are you attacking friend Cyborg?"

"He put pink, girly pajamas, women's underwear and a diaper in my wardrobe. He must die!!!"

Raven entered. Her eyes glowed red. Her cloak was red. She grew taller.

"CYBORG!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg gulped. The humongous Raven reached down, picked Cyborg up and threw him through the window.

"Why'd you do that!?!" Beast Boy snapped.

"He put a frilly pink mini skirt, a revealing dress and a see through shirt in my wardrobe!!!!!!" Raven yelled "What's your problem with that!?"

"I wanted to kill him myself, that's all" Beast Boy muttered.

**Hours later, a dripping Cyborg came into the main room.**

"Bonjour" Cyborg moaned

"What took you?" asked Robin, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, Raven threw me somewhere near France. I had to rent a really fast, two person aeroplane"

Robin burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Cyborg snapped.

"Yeah it is!"

"Well, I had to spend practically _all_ my savings money!"

"Your point is?"

"I'm gonna kill Raven and Beast Boy"

"Well, you missed them. Beast Boy left half an hour ago to meet up with Prue and Raven just left with Sapphire to the cinema"

"Damn!" Cyborg muttered.


	16. I never knew dates could be so hard!

Author's Note: Thank you, Splout, but I seem to have mistaken leather for another material. Forgive me. Most chapters are PG in this but this chapters PG-13, just in case.

**Chapter 16: I never knew dates could be so hard!**

Cyborg was looking at his communicator while walking. What was he doing? Tracking down the couples. Why? For revenge and for laughs. He was going to sabotage the dates.

_** in the cinema **_

"Well, that was a nice movie" Sapphire said when the credits rolled.

"Actually, it was a horror movie about flesh eating monsters. Pa-the-tic!"

Sapphire glanced at Raven. She was shivering.

"Raven? Are you... scared?"

"N-no" Raven said a little too quickly.

Sapphire looked her in the eyes. Her eyes didn't show her emotions. She hid them well. But Sapphire, too, had done that before. He looked deeper into her eyes.

"You are scared, aren't you?" he whispered softly "c'mon, you can tell me"

Raven slowly nodded. "Yes, I am" she whispered so softly Sapphire almost couldn't hear her.

"Well, why don't we watch another movie? Except maybe not horror. A movie with a general genre"

Raven nodded her head.

They walked outside to the ticket booth and bought two tickets. They walked back inside.

A mysterious figure followed. Cyborg. He watched the couple walk into one of the movie rooms. He ran up to the place they put the movies in. He took out the movie. Then he searched through his bag and found the thing he was going to replace it with. A movie with a genre that he knew that two Goths like Sapphire and Raven would get freaked about.

Sapphire and Raven were talking out chalkras, when the opening for the movie played.

They stopped talking and turned to face the screen. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"This is not the general movie we are supposed to be watching. This is a-a-a-a romance movie. No, it's not even that! I-It's one of the Sex Education movies. Someone must have switched it" Raven said in horror. It was a very graphic Sex Ed movie about the first word of it.

"Ahh! It burns! My eyes! They burn like the deepest fires of hell! Ahh! Bad images! Turn it off! Turn it off!" yelled Sapphire.

No one answered. Everyone in the room, except Raven and Sapphire, were making out.

"You people sicken me! There is something seriously wrong with you!" yelled Sapphire.

"Sapphire! Can we get out of here!?! I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" asked Raven, hurriedly.

"Gladly!"

The two rushed out of the room and into the mixed bathroom (boys and girls can go in). Sapphire patted her lightly on the back as she hurled. Afterwards, he helped in cleaning her face so that vomit wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you, Sapphire. Eww, yuck! My breath smells like Beast Boy's feet!"

Sapphire handed Raven some mints.

"Once again, thank you" Raven said, swallowing the mints "You are a miracle worker!"

"Just doing my job"

"And what is that?"

"To keep my girlfriend happy, of course!"

"I'm your..."

"Yup"

"But we've only been one lunch date and this date wasn't very good because _**someone** _put an interrelate movie on instead of the right movie. How can we be..."

Raven was interrupted by Sapphire who kissed her, mouth to mouth. Lights exploded, toilets flew and people ran, screaming, out of the cinema. They were terrified at the noise of exploding lights and at the sight of flying toilets.

'I best get out of here. I think my work here is done!' Cyborg thought. He had no idea that his movie had brought them closer together. He pulled out his communicator. 'Party downtown, huh?'

** _At the party downtown _**

"Hiya Beast Boy!" Prue yelled over the booming music. She was wearing a tight, sparkly pink dress that looked new. She was also carrying a handbag and wearing pink, glittery high heels.

"Hi Ma-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Prue embracing him in a hug. He blushed furiously; though May-Lin acted like her actions were normal.

"C'mon, let's dance!" May-Lin said, taking Beast Boy with her.

"I-uh-oka-whoa!"

"Oh! I love this song!" said an eager Prue.

"Prue? Why are you so-uh-happy all of a sudden?" asked a frightened Beast Boy.

"Well...this is really embarrassing...but...you see...this is my first date that I chose to go on and...I'm a bit nervous...I guess...and I'm sorta...using happiness to hide the nervousness......................................." May-Lin looked really shy so at the last bit, if you didn't know better you'd say that she was as small as a mouse.

"Why did you look scared when you said that? I don't care that it's your first date! It's only my second. Just be yourself and relax. Something tells me that there is something else wrong. What is it? You look somewhat sad. What's wrong?" Beast Boy comforted and asked May-Lin.

"There is something wrong...... Today at the mall, when I was picking out this dress, I heard some girls from Enwalls gossiping about me committing suicide...they said I only did it for attention...but that's not true..." May-Lin paused for a second before continuing "How come you always know when something's wrong, huh?"

Beast Boy smiled and his eyes twinkled mischievously "Just part of my wonderful personality"

Prue laughed heartily.

A dark shadow entered. You guessed it.

"This is gonna be good..." the half human, half machine whispered to himself.

He hid in a corner, wondering what he should do to these two. He had planned out Raven's punishment but Beast Boy's would be harder. He was so deep in thought he didn't see another dark, mysterious figure enter the building. This person happened to be someone Prue had an unfriendly acquaintance with and she mentioned to Beast Boy (A/N in chapter 12). A boy in Year 12.

Beast Boy and May-Lin just finished dancing to a wild, fast song.

"Beast Boy?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"I'm gonna go get a drink, I'll be back in a sec"

May-Lin walked over to a convenient drink stand. A figure grabbed her and took her handbag. He tried to ram her into another room. May –Lin kicked him hard. The boy let go of his hold, letting pain overwhelm him. Prue started running. The boy ran after her and cornered her.

"Somebody! Help meeee!!!!!!" she screamed.

Beast Boy heard. He ran behind the boy. 'damn! He's taller than me!' he thought. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex. He lightly tapped the boy on his back. The boy turned around, slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the huge dinosaur. Beast Boy roared and his roars sounded like "Lay off my girl!".

"Uh oh" squeaked the boy.

Beast Boy roared. Then, he licked his lips, a plan forming in his mind. He leaned down, opening his mouth to bite. The boy gulped and ran as fast as he could, dropping May-Lin's handbag.

"Thanks Beast Boy!"

"Who was he?"

"The guy I told you about who tried to rape me! The sick blankety!"

"Ah"

"Beast Boy, I have a question"

"What is it?"

"You weren't really going to eat him, were you?"

"No way! I don't even know where that thing's been!!! He or it probably lives in a sewer! Yuck!"

"Oh Beast Boy! You are soooo funny" Prue laughed whole heartedly.

Cyborg saw the couple drawing closer and closer, getting nearer and nearer. He knew since after the suicide he had no hope with her. But he decided that if he had to go down, he'd go down in a stupidly silly and immature way. The time to act was now!

He ran towards the bowl of punch and threw the whole bowl at a random teenager. The random teenager thought another random teen (not Cyborg) had thrown it. The RT1 (Random teenager 1) ran to the buffet table, (which someone had so conveniently brought) picked up a bowl of salad and threw it at RT2. RT2 threw a handful of corn chips (with cheese on top) at RT1. RT1 dodged and the corn chips with cheese splattered on Beast Boy's face, just before he and Prue had kissed. Beast Boy fumed. Another random teenager jumped up on the buffet table and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!"

Cyborg chuckled himself, glad that he had gone down in the most stupid way.

May-Lin and Beast Boy threw stuff at people as they exited. They knew lots of people threw stuff at them. May-Lin's hair and spaghetti in it and her handbag had pasta sauce all over it. Beast Boy had corn chips with cheese on top on his face, custard in his hair and honey on his shirt.

They ran all the way to the nearest park. They stopped to catch breath.

"May-Lin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry the end of this date wasn't very successful. And I want you to know, I did **_not _**plan_ **any**_ of this!"

Prue chuckled.

"So, to make it up for you... would you like to go on another date with me?"

"Sure, but I suggest that for now we go home and clean ourselves up. We can organize that date later!"

"Okay!"

Beast Boy and Prue said their goodbyes. Then, Beast Boy turned into a bat and flew over to the T-Tower. He was relieved it was so tall because it was about eleven o'clock at night and it was really dark. Not that that mattered because he was a bat. His night vision helped him spot a really happy, yet partly disgusted and partly furious, Raven.

'I wonder why she's so happy? And why does she seem a bit disgusted and furious???' Beast Boy pondered.


	17. Cyborg's a goner!

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I was going to enter a different chapter but then I thought of this thing to fit in between the 16th chapter and the Performance.

**Chapter 17: Cyborg's a goner!**

"Hey, Rae! How'd your date go?" asked Beast Boy.

"It went from bad, to worse, to excellent. Though the excellent part only came because my reaction to the worse part was vomiting"

"So I'm taking it the worse part contained something gross?"

"You're right. **_Somebody _**switched the movie with a general genre with a Sex Ed movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ewwwwwww!!!!!!!!! How could **_that_** make things excellent? What **_was_** the excellent thing?" Beast Boy asked, shocked, mortified and disgusted.

Raven turned a bright red. She wished she had her cloak on right now.

"So he kissed ya, huh?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven turned away with embarrassment. Beast Boy grinned with utmost delight. This meant he could blackmail her. And make fun of her.

"Raven and Sapphire, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes crush, then comes se-"

"Shut UP!!! Besides I bet you kissed Prue!!!" Raven hissed angrily.

"Nup. Unfortunately, someone started a food fight a second beforehand-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Raven.

"Well that explains why you're covered in cheese, honey, custard and corn chips!"

"However, unlike your date, my date was pretty good. A guy who has-" Beast Boy stopped. May-Lin probably didn't want anyone else to know what that guy has tried to do before.

"Yes?" urged Raven.

"Well, this random guy, he came and he mugged Prue and then cornered her. He was probably going to rape her but I stepped in and saved her"

"What's so good about that?"

"She looks up to me now and I'm her hero!" Beast Boy said proudly. He knew she hadn't said that but that was probably how she felt, right?

"Hmmm..."

"What's up Raven?"

"Isn't it strange that something bad happened on both our dates? I mean, my movie was – uh – switched and a food fight was started just before you and Prue kissed"

"Now you told me of it, Raven, what a weird coincidence!"

"No, Beast Boy, I don't think this is any coincidence! Someone tried to sabotage us!"

"Well, if so, who has a grudge against us who knew we had dates and where we were having them?"

The two titans walked through the door and into the T Tower, deep in thought.

"Cyborg!!!!!" They said at the same time as each other.

They sprinted up the stairs and busted open the door to the main room.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were there. They turned around and their happy, calm faces turned to faces of horror.

Raven's eyes were glowing red. Her cape had turned red. Beast Boy's eyes had fire in them. The cheese on his face was bubbling and roasting. They were furious.

"Hey guys" squeaked Cyborg, trying not to look scared or guilty.

"Don't you 'hey guys' us!" hissed Beast Boy.

"We know you were the one who sabotaged our dates" Raven snarled.

"And now..."

"...you must die!!!!!!!"

Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur. They both charged at Cyborg.

Cyborg screamed like a girl.

He ran as fast as possible.

"You can run but you can't hide!" yelled Raven.

They charged again.

"Robin!!! Help meeee!!!!!!!" Cyborg screamed.

"Uhhh...I'm just gonna stay out of this" Robin said, staring at poor Cyborg who was being brutally attacked.

Robin quickly walked to his room.

"Starfire! Help meeee!!!!!!!" Cyborg screamed girlishly.

"I am sorry, friend Cyborg, but I must find something to wear for the performance tomorrow for I am doing something"

"What're you doing?" Cyborg managed to whisper, despite the fact Raven was strangling him.

"I believe it is called a 'secret', friend Cyborg" said Starfire, leaving.

"Raven, do you have to strangle me?"

"Yes, because you're a sick, sick person for putting a Sex Ed movie on in the cinemas. That was wrong. Really wrong. Your mind is sick and twisted. Ignore me. I'm just gonna cut off your arm's blood circulation while Beast Boy hacks your system"

"But Beast Boy knows nothing about my system"

"Exactly. That's what makes it so bad" Raven laughed, evilly.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Author: This was something I felt I had to add.


	18. It's Showtime! almost

Sorry for not writing in ages (gets down on hands and knees and starts begging) PLEASE forgive me!!!!!!

**Chapter 18: It's Showtime!**

Robin heard a knock on his bedroom door. He quickly put on his black shirt for the performance.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It is Starfire, friend Robin"

"Come in"

Starfire stepped into his room.

'She looks good in anything' Robin thought as he admired her. She was wearing a tight, thin strap, light blue shirt and a sparkly, silver miniskirt.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked, snapping back to reality.

"Do you think this outfit looks good on me?"

"Yeah, you look great Star"

"Do you think this is acceptable wear for part of the performance?"

"It depends what you're doing. Hey, what **_are_** you doing in the Performance? You've told all of us you're in the performance. So what're ya doing?" asked Robin.

"That is, as Raven sometimes says, is 'for me to find out and you to know'."

"Uh, Star? It's 'for me to know and you to find out'."

"Thank you friend Robin"

"Can you tell me? Please?" Robin begged. He wasn't a teen of patience and curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Sorry, friend Robin, but I will not. You have to wait and see for yourself"

Starfire left the room and entered her own room.

".................Damn"

Robin left his room and walked towards the main room, waiting for the others. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg entered.

Beast Boy was wearing a light blue t shirt and black pants. Raven was wearing jeans, which she had dyed black, and a black t shirt. She had written in white out 'Bother me and Die" on her t shirt.

Starfire soon entered the room, after putting on lip gloss.

"Friends, I believe we shall leave now?"

"Yeah, Star. We're going" Robin replied

Once outside, the three titans who could fly picked up one of the other two titans. It required both Raven and Starfire's strength to pick Cyborg up. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Robin. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire flew towards the Enwalls' Senior School.

They entered the hall, where a stage was and was for the people with skits and etc. Almost everyone in the school was there.

"Hiya BB" chirped May-Lin, running up to him. She was wearing a white t shirt with a pink embroidered heart on it and a frilly lilac skirt.

"Hi Prue!" Beast Boy chirped back.

"Can you sit with me?"

"I will...later"

Prue's eyes turned big and sad. She looked at the ground.

"Why don't you want to sit with me?" she asked sadly.

"I do want to sit with you! But I can't until I do the thing I'm doing for the performance"

"You're doing something?"

"Yeah"

"What is it? Please tell me!"

"Well I guess I can't deny you the right to know"

"Well what is it, Beast Boy?"

"I'm doing a poem with a general/humour genre that I made up in writing class. The principal saw me writing it in art time – don't know why he was in the art room – anyway, he asked me to see him in his office after class and he read it and he asked me to do it in the performance so...uh...yeah"

"I can't believe it. **_You _**can write **_poetry_**. More amazingly, **_you_** can actually **_write_**." Raven stated.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What about you Raven?" Sapphire asked, after walking out of the crowd.

"I wouldn't be doing anything...IF THE STUPID EDUCATION MINISTER HADN'T PUT ME IN BALLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN, HE WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAY I CAN HEAR HIS SCREAMS OF PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Prue started quaking with fear. All the others (excluding Starfire) sweat dropped.

"Friend Raven, why do you wish to harm the minister of education?"

"........................................................................................Never mind"

Raven walked off towards the change rooms near the stage. Beast Boy eagerly ran off in the direction of backstage. Starfire followed. Robin, Cyborg, Sapphire and Prue all sat down at a nearby table. Cyborg was the first to speak.

"Um...okay...that was...interesting..."

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Author: Okay next chapter has the things they do in the play and, well, you'll have to see for yourself. This chapter was basically an opening for next chapter.


	19. Finally Showtime!

Thank you, silly, it's nice to know that I've got a no.1 fan. I don't mean to give the impression she's evil. I just think that she would willingly kill Cyborg for playing tricks on her and she would kill the Ed minister for putting her in ballet. I will try to make this chapter way longer. BTW, the poem BB reads is stupidly funny, so don't diss me for it.

**Chapter 19: Finally Showtime!**

"Ahem" Mr Hendgely said, using the microphone. No one paid any attention

"Ahem!" he repeated. Still talking.

"AHEM!!!!" Everyone turned around.

"Good. Now the first act in our performance is Beast Boy doing a poem about a mischievous child" (Author's Note: This is not my best poetry. It's just something I thought BB would write)

Mr Hendgely walked off stage and Beast Boy entered.

"Woo! Go Beast Boy!! You rock!!!!!!! WOOO!!!!!!!" May-Lin screamed.

Beast Boy smiled, as he walked up to the microphone.

"Mum and Dad

Left me alone

Left me at Home.

I'm gonna destroy

Our perfect house.

I hit stuff and threw

Blew up the loo

Ate everything

In the Fridge

Mum and Dad

Came home an Saw

Stuff I ripped

And Tore

I swore, I swore

Would not

Happen again.

They left me alone

Alone at Home

Gonna Destroy

The House

Again.

Mum and Dad

Shook their Heads

Told me to go

To bed.

But trying to sleep

Was a bore

Then I saw

The door.

I slipped out

Into the hall

I pressed myself

Against the wall.

Someone was coming

They went, they went,

My parents,

Went to bed.

I don't have

To Worry

About Mum

And Dad.

So I decide

To commit suicide

Or to have some fun.

The moral is

Know it's not my biz

But my Story

Proves that Gory

And Punishment

Don't teach lessons."

Some people clapped and the tough kids booed and said it sucked. But Beast Boy still grinned because May-Lin was smiling and clapping. That's all that mattered to him. Robin frowned. He clearly saw that Mr Hendgely made him do it to embarrass him. Poor BB. Ah well!

The principal once again walked up to the microphone.

"Okay, that was a very...interesting poem you shared with us... now the ballet girls are going to be performing swan lake"

The pink tutu girls came out, each doing ballet with the same timing.

"Hey, where's Raven?" asked Sapphire, noticing his girlfriend's absence from the stage.

The other Titans and Prue then noticed that she was indeed missing.

A few seconds later, there was yelling coming from backstage. A few seconds later, a violet haired girl in a pink tutu was pushed out on stage. Raven. She yelped. She was mad. Very, very mad. Flames appeared in her eyes. A light bulb fell and hit the ground, smashing into millions of pieces and... setting fire onto a nearby girl's ballet shoes.

Screaming, she danced faster to try and get it off... and the result of this was a spark flying on to the girl next to her's shoes... and so the chaos brewed. Not too long later, every ballet dancer, except Raven, had their ballet shoes on fire and were dancing like crazy to get it off.

Raven chose that exact moment to go and get changed back into clothes she actually liked.

Robin was the one who put the fire out, grabbed an extinguisher. Unfortunately for the ballet dancers, Robin had never used a fire extinguisher before because he was a superhero, not a fireman. So the dancers ended up looking like children who had burst a can of shaving cream all over themselves crossed between fluffy, grayish white, blobs.

The ballet dancers left the stage, miserable that they had made fools of themselves, yet happy because their 'hero' had 'saved' them. They didn't care that it wasn't a real rescue.

Mr Hendgely approached the microphone once again.

"It is sad such a wonderful act was ruined. But, anyway, next up is Starfire singing a song she made up herself!"

Starfire ran on stage, followed by applause. She walked up to the microphone and picked it up. She opened her mouth to sing when she accidentally dropped the microphone. It rolled over to where someone had left their burnt ballet shoes. The microphone whacked the shoe, sending the microphone to go the other way. This then created the microphone wire to tighten, and from going two ways, the wire was now tightened around her legs and she couldn't move. Out of shock, she stumbled backwards. For support, she tried to grab on the backdrop curtain. The curtain ripped and Starfire fell.

The audience gasped.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Jumping to his feet, he ran towards Starfire and helped her up.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and something, or someone came down through the ceiling.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Author's Note: Forgive me if this sucked. Please still review!


	20. Thank You and Welcome

Author: Sorry for the cliffy! Please Forgive me if the fighting sucks, I've never done action before! Ever! In anything! That's why I didn't post this chapter for a while. What do you mean, Rose, by cutting you some slack? Do you mean update faster or stop doing cliff hangers? And...why do you want to kill me? Silly, I didn't find you rude. I don't know why you're apologizing...

**Chapter 20: Thank you and Welcome!**

All of a sudden, there was a crash and something, or someone, came down through the ceiling.

As soon as the dust had died down, seven figures could be seen. Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Overload, Cinderblock, Plasmus and Mad Mod.

"Jolly good day, my duckies"

"Whoa" Cyborg gasped in awe.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Beast Boy wailed, "There's five of us and seven of you"

"Tough luck" hissed Jinx, "Speaking of luck, this is your unlucky day!"

Jinx threw her pink wave.

Beast Boy evaded it, jumping to the side.

"HAHA!!!!!! You missed!!!"

"Oh did I?" Jinx replied.

As soon as she said that, the wall behind Beast Boy fell apart, and all the bricks collapsed on top of him.

"Uh...ow...a...ow...a little help?"

"Beast Boy!" gasped May-Lin, running towards the pile of bricks. She started throwing rocks out of the way to find him.

The villains laughed at how easily they had already taken a titan down.

"Ya'll gonna regret that, ya'll will" Cyborg muttered.

He blasted his sonic cannon towards Jinx. Jinx flew backwards, crashing into a table and some chairs.

"Boo yah!"

Jinx got up slowly, signs of pain were showing.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon, if I were you" said Jinx.

"What do ya-whoa!" he was cut off with Mammoth throwing a table at him.

With his spider legs, Gizmo ran towards Cyborg and started hacking his system.

"Yo, midget, I've told ya once, I told ya twice, I told ya THREE FREAKIN TIMES!!!!! Nobody hacks my system!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cyborg, blasting Gizmo.

Gizmo was blasted against the wall.

"AHHH!!!" he yelled, getting up and pushing a button on his backpack.

"Eat snot, snotmuncher!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

A laser shot a green, slimy substance at Cyborg, covering him in it.

"Bleah!" Cyborg yelled spitting out some snot that had gotten into his mouth.

"Gizmo, you are a disgusting freak of nature" Raven said in monotone "Not to mention immature. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She started throwing inanimate objects towards Gizmo but Plasmus stepped in the way.

"RARRR" yelled Plasmus.

Plasmus grabbed Raven and then grabbed Starfire.

"Let go of them, you giant zit!" Robin yelled out and ran forwards.

Mad Mod stepped in front of his path to stop him reaching Plasmus.

"Not so fast, my ducky!"

"Robin!" cried out Starfire from Plasmus grip.

Her eyes glowed green as she attempted blasting the inside of Plasmus hand with Starbolts.

"RARRR!!!!!!!!!!" Plasmus screeched as he dropped Starfire and Raven.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!!!!!" Raven yelled, throwing items covered in black aura at Plasmus.

Starfire flew towards Robin, to try to help her friend in combat.

But she was blocked by none other than Cinderblock.

Cinderblock hit Starfire, sending her to the ground. Using her Starbolts, she blasted Cinderblock backwards.

May-Lin dug up the green Beast Boy. He had large gashes and was unconscious.

"Beast Boy!" she cried.

She thought for a moment, before placing her hand in his.

Her hand glowed green. Beast Boy was soon covered in a light green aura.

His gashes closed up. He was healing. He woke up.

"Hey, May-Lin. What happened?"

"Jinx blasted the wall and it collapsed on you."

"Then aren't I supposed to be unconscious?"

"You were. But I...healed you"

"How?"

"It's my power. A pretty lame power though..."

"No way! It's totally cool!"

"Really? Seriously? Not Kidding?"

"Yup. Not kidding."  
  
Beast Boy and May-Lin sat in silence.

All of a sudden, a pink wave hit May-Lin.

"Prue!"

"Hate to break it to you two, but I hate that romance junk" a smug Jinx hissed.

Beast Boy turned into a bull and rammed Jinx.

"You'll pay for that" Jinx hissed.

"No, you will!!!" Beast Boy replied, turning into a tyrannous saurus.

"ROARR!!!!!" Beast Boy lashed his teeth at Jinx.

"Your breath...stinks" Jinx said, fainting.

"Hmm...I never knew that me not brushing my teeth would come in handy"

At the other end of the room, Raven had just defeated Plasmus and was now head to head with Overload.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Overload was thrown backwards.

He stood up and electrified Raven. Raven dodged but was then hit by another incoming blast and fell backwards. She landed awkwardly, with all her weight on her left leg. The next thing heard was a crack.

Raven had broken her leg.

"Raven!" cried Sapphire.

Sapphire rushed forward.

"How dare you" Sapphire hissed through his teeth, seething with anger, "Take this! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Blue aura covered the bricks Beast Boy was buried in, until a few minutes ago, and threw them at Overload. While Overload was distracted by this, Sapphire spotted the fire extinguisher. Only half full from a certain ballet incident. It wasn't water. But it was the closest thing to it.

He lifted the extinguisher up and threw it at Overload. It burst as soon as it collided with the electrical villain.

Overload shrank into a small disk.

Sapphire rushed over to Raven.

In another corner, Cyborg was being repeatedly blasted with disgusting green goo, after knocking Mammoth out.

"Ya gonna pay for that, ya midget" said Cyborg, blasting Gizmo with a Sonic Cannon. Gizmo was knocked unconscious.

"Boo yah!"

At that same moment, Cinderblock collapsed, from the combined power of Starfire's Starbolts and the force of the Overload extinguisher miniature explosion. She was now helping Robin with Mad Mod.

"You can't stop me, my duckies!"

"Wanna bet?"

Robin threw a freeze disk at Mad Mod. Then he shot his boomerang around and around the room, tying Mad Mod up.

A few hours later, the villains had been taken away by police officers.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Beast Boy said.

Raven was being healed by Prue.

Robin stepped forward.

"Sapphire, Prue?"

Sapphire and Prue looked up.

"Thank you for helping us and on behalf of the team, I have to ask you two..."

"Yeah?"

"Will you two become honorary members of the teen titans? And live with us? After all, you two do need a home where you're not alone..."

"Of course!"

"Why not?"

"Glorious! Welcome, new titans!" Starfire chirped, "I think if you're going to move in with us, we should go to the mall of shopping to get paint and supplies for your bedrooms, correct?"

Robin smiled at Starfire's innocence.

"Well, it looks like this place'll get a lot more interesting with two, new, very different members!" Cyborg said "Oh wait a sec... oh no! I'm the only single titan in the T tower now!"

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Author's Notes: I'm sorry if this end chapter sucked. Well, it's not really the end. I'm gonna post a chapter on this that is an epilogue for the sequel to this. And it's gonna answer all reviewers.


	21. Epilogue and Reviews!

Epilogue:

The sequel to Trouble at School will be called Trouble at Camp!

Here is the summary for it:

**If you thought school was hectic, think again! Part of the Enwalls' curricular is a four week camp and Raven isn't happy!!! Lost titans, deadly creatures, fears, loves and lots more! Better than TAS!!! Also, will a relationship be ruined forever?**

It's better than it sounds!!!

Trust me!!!

I'm sorry I didn't give you much but this way you'll know less so you're more likely to read it! Umm...I'm confused with what I just wrote...oh well!!!

Thank you for reviewing my stories, reviewers!!!!!

Look out for the sequel!!!

I will also be posting other stories so yeah, look out for those too!!!

Names of stories I will post soon:

**All is Fair, or is it?**

**Lost Inside**

**Trouble at Camp**

**The soul of a caged bird**

Thank you!!! Look out for them!!!

Reviewers (you're all special but some I might forget because I had to look through sixteen pages of reviews, 235 reviews):

Crying-Moon-Angel-Of-Hell:

Sorry you got confused at random bits! Thank you for saying it's good!

Rose:

You're not impatient or scary or rude! You're funny! Thank you for saying it was a nice ending!

FromSaintToSinner:

Glad it's great. Sorry about the polka/poker thing. I got them confused. I understand where you are coming from but I don't think she would be very happy if someone was trying to win her like she was an item. Just my opinion.

Lucifina:

I'm sorry. There isn't gonna be another chapter on this story... There's gonna be a sequel! Yay!!! Sorry bout the recess!

Lost Inside:

I'm happy you liked it and found it funny!!!

Strixvaria:

Okay, I'll try to keep up the good work!

Niblick:

Thank you very much for saying action's hard and I did well on it! It made me feel better!

ttravenfan1:

Okay!!!

Little Death Strike:

Yay! You loved it!!!

Sleepy:

Thank you for saying it's funny and a good idea. And yes I am crazy .::Muahahaha::. Jk jk jk!!!

Fiddler Jones: Thank you!!!

Silly: You were never rude. Thank you!

HaraSliz:

People old me it was Original character or Own character so my character! Yeah, I love cupcakes!!! Unless it has cream, I'm allergic to cream. It makes me spew!

Makaveli Soldier:

Sorry for the cliffie! I'm glad that the chapters are always great!

Floix:

Thank you!

Starxfire:

Yay! It's funny!

Legato 626:

Glad you love my story! Thankx for saying Sapphire is awesome and Raven acts down right sweet!!!

CreatorofKitty:

I hope it isn't!!! Thankx!

Sweetiepie3193:

Glad you found it funny and cute!!! I'm happy you are pleased with the pairings!!!

Nightbolts101: Thank you sooo much!!!

Solodancer789: hahahahaha!!! Thankx!

Starrobin4eva: Sorry it was a little confusing!!!

bOb ThE bUiLdEr:

Sorry it was too short!

StarryRavenFire: Thank you!

Unknown: I'm sorry you hate Prue...that makes me sad...

Sarina: Okay. Thank you! Yes, I understand!!!

Triple H: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! You have made my day!!!

Psychokinesis:

Thankx! Okay I will!

Green Husky:

Hahahah! Thank you!

ShadowDown: You're right he is!

Elsa:

Thank you! Huh?? What do you mean why do I need to buy Barbie and her friends? What?? Thank you for you're really nice, great reviews!!!!

Anubiana: Glad it made you laugh.

TheDarkAzar: hahaha!!!!

Taiba: Thank you! And your welcome!!!

Tiny tinker: I'll try not to make any more cliffie's, as tempting as it is! Thank you!!!

Blood Cri:

Glad it was funny!

Nevermore Forevermore:  
Glad you loved the whole story!!!

Marina:  
Glad you liked it a lot

Blackcoat-245:

Glad it's really really good!!!

SushiChica:

Don't worry! There'll be a lot more star/rob in the sequel, okay? Okay! Thank you!

UlrichandYumi4ever:

Glad you Highly recommend it!

If I accidentally missed anyone, I'm really sorry!!!


End file.
